Smiles Away rewrite
by Lichylichy
Summary: Well, second time should go well with the admin. Smiles Away Reformatory School. The symbol of imagination crushing. But, that was all a dream... right? Well, S.A.R. is all too real. And one of their star pupils has a problem with a certain Ferb Fletcher. Will Ferb prevail? Or will everyone he loves be pulled down? Phinabella, Ferbnessa. Scattered OCs. First in my Titan Series.
1. Always run from the guy with the knife

**Unfortunately, my first P&F story was cruelly murdered by the administration. So, I'm redoing it, hopefully this one will be more... to the admin's taste. Sorry, I'm usually not a vengeful person, but they won't even give me the reason why they took it down. The guidelines didn't really make it clear. Anyway, if you're reading this, can you please tell me, though I assume it is my spelling errors. Ah well, I was planning on redoing it anyway! Here's the prologue! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hello. My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. I'm age 10. It is currently summer break, and usually I wouldn't be out until seven in the morning. However, under... severe circumstances, I was running in my nightly apparel, the faded yellow pajama's snagging on bushes as I run past. The moon was bright, a full moon. Too bad I couldn't enjoy it. My leg hurt too much. I could hear the sounds of running behind me, and someone breating heavily. I pulled my cell from my pocket and speed dial 3. I bring the phone to my ear. Oh, pick up. More than ever I want to hear his voice. After the seventh ring, my beating heart sank.

"Hey! This is Phineas Flynn! Thank you for calling, but I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name, address, and reason for calling. I'll try to give you a call back as soon as possible!" There was a loud beep and I try my best to say the words.

"Hi *gasp* Phineas. I *wheeze* am currently running *gasp* for my life. I wish I could talk to *gasp* you one last time. There's something I need to tell you. I lu-" Of all the times, I tripped, the phone went flying from my hands, and hit the wall of somebody else's house, hard. I hear the malicious cackle behind me.

"You *gasp* finally *gasp* stopped. Prepare *gasp* for *gasp* give me a minute." He put his hands on his knees, and wheezed for a good minute. "Perhaps *gasp* I should have *gasp* thought the *gasp* actual kidnapping through *gasp*." I struggle to my feet and run, ignoring the pain in my left leg. "Oh *gasp* come on!" The pounding of bare feet continued behind me once more.

* * *

**I know what you're wondering. That's it? Well, sorry. I thought I'd leave those that haven't read my original with just a little suspense. I've gone through this twice, so there should be no spelling errors. Please review! ~Lichylichy.**


	2. Meet Smiles!

**Grounding, over! New chapter, ahead! **

**?: Hey everybody, this is Chuggaaconroy, and in the last episode-**

**Lichylichy: Chugga! Out! Out! Go back to Youtube!**

**Chuggaaconroy: Awww. *leaves***

**Lichylichy: Ahem. Yes, well. I've been having a little difficulty deciding who will help cohost this time! Send in your votes! I'm only accepting one. And I'll give you a hint. It ain't gonna be Chugga over there.**

**Chuggaaconroy: Lichylichy doesn't own Phineas and Ferb. He only owns the bad guy that chased Isabella. Also, the OC Lily is property of Whispering Stars, who has given Lichylichy usage in his stories.**

**Lichylichy: I never said you could do the disclaimer! Get back here!**

* * *

"Today's going to be a great day!" I leapt in the air. I was laying in Ferb's bed, when said boy sat up and shouted loudly. I fell on the bed, legs flailing. I land hard, I rubbed my beak. "Oops. Sorry Perry." Ferb smiled widely. Wonder what Pinky would have thought. I could hear the dog's scratchy laugh now.

"Rahahaha! Guess the O.W.C.A's top agent isn't himself without his coffee."

"Oh, don't be so hard on him." I could imagine Lily saying, licking her black paw. "Could happen to anyone." Yup. My best friends were a chiuaua and a cat. Under normal circumstances, that'd be sad. But, then again, I am a platypus. A _secret agent_ platypus, but a platypus nevertheless. To my surprise, Phineas threw off his covers without a word. He stretched and reached for a rather out of place belt. He clicked a dial, and Phineas became Ferb. I gaped slightly, until Ferb took off his belt, and he shimmered out, being replaced by a smiling Phineas.

"Well, I say we put the Holo-belts under success, eh Ferb?" Phineas smiled, and started scratching quickly on the whiteboard next to the bed. The whiteboard was seperated into two sides- Success and Failures. There were only three things under the failure section, which are as follows. Automated yoyos, secret agent detectors, and **big laundry**. Underlined twice. Well, the automated yoyos worked for the first few seconds. Unfortunately, after that they decided that they should start aiming at people, and was scrapped after it nearly beheaded Baleet. The secret agent detectors were thankfully a failure. They were basically metal detectors made to detect agent gear. Thank goodness Phineas is too oblivious to think that his platypus is a secret agent. I still wonder what possessed the boys to build such a contraption. Oh yeah, big laundry. I swear, the day after the whole mind control monkey wash clothes scheme from Doofenshmirtz, the boys thought of big laundry. Basically, they were level with Helmet Heads, those weird helmets that have been made to blend in with the wearer's head. Well, the clothes were made to expand and cushion blows when the wearer is in danger. Apparently, the clothes thought the washing machine was a threat. Candace was blamed for the mess in the laundry room.

"Hey! Small children!" Candace's voice came from the floorboards. "Breakfast!" Phineas and Ferb jumped slightly, before grabbing me around the stomach and ran out of the room. With a quick jump, they slid along the railing, dropping me behind them. Sure they weren't looking, I stood on my hind legs and slid down, as if I was surfing. A smile came to my beak. I drop into my mindless pet form, just as Linda came walking by.

"Hey boys. Eggs and bacon today." She smiled.

"Yum!" Phineas shouted. He was about to head in the direction of the kitchen when his mother stopped him again.

"Can you get your father? He's watching T.V. in the living room." Phineas nodded, before running in that direction, while Ferb poured me a bowl of platypus food. Despite it being degrading, I chowed into the grub, swallowing loudly. There was a loud gasp and a call for Ferb, who ran in the general direction. What was going on?

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I gaped at the T.V. I blinked, in a false hope that it was unreal. The reporter's face would laugh any second, saying it was a hoax planned by the Fireside Girls.

"Yes, last night young Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was kidnapped from her room. There was obvious signs of a fight, and there is a smiling sun painted on the wall, which appears to be made of the girl's blood. Police say that it was scratched into the wall with a knife! Fourty-two year old Vivian Garcia-Shapiro has told the police that she doesn't remember any of last night, and we assume that the kidnapper has knocked her out. There is no contact on a ransom." There is a short pause. "The Japanese Jump Roper is still under suspicion of being a U.S. weapon, but the robot has said nothing but how it can't fight who he is." However, I'm not listening anymore. Isabella was... no. I refuse to believe it. I ran out of the front door, wrenching it open. Across the street was a bunch of police cars and a mess of caution tape.

* * *

(Isabella Garcia-Shapiro POV)

My kidnapper paced again, apparently deep in thought.

"Makes no sense. What is he?" He repeatedly mumbled to himself. He ran his hand through his odd purple hair.

"Excuse me." I ask, keeping my composure.

"That fog... those eyes..." He apparently didn't hear me.

"Excuse me?" I ask again, slightly louder.

"Robots. School. Ferb. Bomb." He finally opened his eyes, though he was looking out a barred window.

"Kid!" I yell. His whips over to me, and my cut is leaking fresh blood. His iris's were purple, but it was slightly glazed over, lighter purple. He licked the blade, now fresh with blood.

"Shut up. No one yells at Smiles." He snarled. I whimpered. Phineas, where are you?

* * *

**What kind of sicko am I? Oooh. Poor Isabella. How did this happen? Why Isabella? Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Abuse is a kidnapper's best friend

**Alright. Now, as promised to a wonderful friend of mine, here is a few certain OCs. Also, I based this off of the scene in Agent Doof. That was hilarious. Phineas and Ferb are copyright Disney, while Misty and Maybelle Monogram are not copyright AnimationNut. Also, don't read Accidents Happen until I'm finished. It will really give away too much! Please!**

* * *

Perry dropped into his seat and waited for his superior's usual info on Doofenshmirtz. To his surprise, Maybelle and Misty appeared on the screen.

"Hello Perry!" Misty squealed.

"Father had a grevious accident, so we're filling in for him." Maybelle giggled. They were pushed out of the way, revealing the Major.

"Girls! Don't lie to my agents!" The two Monogram girls voiced their disappointment, but walked off screen. "Ahem. Sorry Agent P. It's bring your daughter to work day. Anyway, Doofenshmirtz is up to something highly suspicious. He's been pacing his Penthouse with some letter in his hand. Figure out what's happening!" Perry salutes, and runs over to his hovercar. The screen shimmered off.

"Good luck Agent P." A myserious girl giggled.

* * *

Smiles was sitting in the hammock, strumming at a guitar. He was right next to the ceiling, which was about twenty feet in the air. Then, to everyone's surprise, he started singing.

**Hello everyone! For those of you who know me, besides horror, romance, and comedy, I have a great interest in the supernatural. But that doesn't have anything to do with this. Besides the supernatural, music is high up there. So, everyone with able electronics please use this /watch?v=9bYlxqWRe3M _or, _Everything You know is Wrong by Weird Al. Also, Smiles does NOT sound like this. And it is slightly slower. Just to let ya know.**

"I was driving on the freeway, in the fast lane with a rabid wolverine in my underwear, when suddenly a guy behind me in the backseat popped right up and cuffed my hands across my eyes. I guessed, Uncle Frank or Cousin Louie? Is it Bob or Joe or Walter? Could it be Bill or Jim or Ed or Bernie or Steve? I probably would have kept on guessing but about that time we crashed into the truck. And as I'm laying bleeding there on the asphalt, finally I recognize the face of that evil scientist, who takes off his eye patch and tells me." He pauses, the light purple glaze actually seemed to be receding into his iris.

"Everything you know is wrong." He sang even slower, and amazingly, even quieter than before. "Black is white. Up is down. Short is long. And everything you thought was just so important doesn't matter. Everything you know is wrong. Just forget the words and sing along. All you need to understand is, everything you know is wrong.

"I was walking through the kitchen for some Golden Grahams when I accidently stepped into an alternate dimension, and soon I was upducted by some aliens who kind of looked like Jamie Farv. They sucked out my internal organs and they took some polaroids and said I was a darn good sport. And as a way of saying thank you they offered to transport me back to any point in history that I would care to go, so I had them send me back a month to that day no one remembers so I could finally grab the key from that darn platypus. Just then the floating, disembodied head of Colonel Sanders started yelling.

"Everything you know is wrong. Black is white. Up is down. Short is long. And everything you thought was just so important doesn't matter. Everything you know is wrong. Just forget the words and sing along. All you need to understand is, everything you know is wrong."

"Do you understand now?" I realize that this question is directed at me.

"I don't think so." I reply quietly, fingering the black eye that was given to me an hour before. A bottle falls with a clatter next to me, causing me to leap a foot in the air.

"Put that on you wounds." He said. I glance uncertainly at it. "What? It's aloe." I hesitantly pick up the bottle. Smiles slid down the wall as if it was a level piece of ice. He left the dark room through a door. I could just hear muffled voices, and see the shadow of Smiles and some tall guy with a triangular head.

"Why'd you stop me? Tell me kid!" The man grabbed the young boy and hoisted him in the air by his collar.

"You gave her a black eye and those strangle marks aren't just going to fade overnight." I heard his reply.

"You said we should shake her up!" He yelled indignantly.

"I never said that you should choke her half to death." He snarled.

"If you get in my way again-"

"You'll what?" Smiles voice turned manic again, and something in Smiles hand is pressed to the man's triangular head. "Get back to your post Ehehehehehehe. That bomb isn't going to build itself."

"Y-yes sir." The triangle-headed man ran, dropping the boy.

* * *

(Phineas POV)

"Woah, Phineas." One of the officers grabbed the back of my shirt. "It doesn't matter how smart you are. This is a crime scene."

"I need to find her." I sobbed. "I-I-I just gotta."

"We got our best men on the job, okay? We'll find the scumbag that took her." He carries me back to my house, giving me back to mom. She lays me on the couch, and puts a plate of eggs and bacon on the coffee table. I push it away. Ferb came next to me.

"Hey Phin. I know what we're going to do today." He said quietly.

* * *

**Alright! Next time we go to Perry and Doof for the nice fight scene!**


	4. Beta Blue!

**Hello everyone! Nice to see you again? Doing good? Oh, sorry to hear about your aunt. Anyway, sorry, just chatting with a reader. Anyway, as promised, to D.E.I.!**

**Note: I wrote this before that episode with the inescapable tower, and the joke was my idea! Seriously. Of course, I have no proof, because the Admin deleted my story. Also, all of the OCs are property of their owners. Fredrick is not mine. Lily is not mine. I have got full permission to use them. Fredrick is property of AnimationNut, while Lily is property of Whispering Stars.**

**Note: This chapter has been edited on 6-22-12**

* * *

(Your POV)

Perry was flying in his hovercar, approaching the big building that looked vaguely like Ferb's head.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

He jumped onto the balcony, the hovercar heading automatically back to base. Of course, a cat suit came up, effectively pinning his arms to his side.

"Hey Perry the Platypus. I was planning on saying something clever, like curiosity killed the cat or something, but I didn't have the time." He picked up Perry and put the suited Perry under his arm, like he was a football. He set him down on a chair, next to a giant robot cat, with a laser coming out of its throat. "You are wondering about the cat-themed scheme? Well, the answer is best expressed in back story form."

* * *

(Backstory)

(Everything is slightly grey)

**"Back in Gimmelshtump, in the days of my youth, I was walking home, when I found this poor kitten, half-dead, in the nearby Dunkleberry Waste Pipe." **A young Doofenshmirtz walked past a large, grey building with a huge sign that read Dunkleberries. He passes by a huge pipe, stained purple. There is the sound of mewing, and young Doof peaks into the pipe. He spots the purple-stained kitten, and he picks it up, with a smile on his face.

**"My parents allowed me to keep him, but only if I'd take care of him." **Now it shows Doof washing the kitten, a huge smile on his face. After the purple was gone, the kitten was a pitch black color. **"I decided to call him Gemani."** Young Doof hugs the kitten.

**"Unfortunately, Onlyson died choking on... Well, I attended two animal funerals that day." **The scene is now of a rainy countryside, all of the Doofenshmirtzes gathered around a huge gravestone that read Onlyson 1963-1968. A loyal dog to the end. Well, all of the Doofenshmirtzes but Heinz. He was at a mound of earth with a pile of twigs on top that spelled Gemini.

**"I was adopted by Ocelots the next day." **The scene fades back to present time.

* * *

"And so, I have decided to get rid of all cats, in the entire Tristate Area!" Doof cackled. "Behold! The Cat-away-inator!" Doof cackled, gesturing to the giant metal cat behind him.

"Alright. Warm up sequence is done." Doof cackled. "Let's see. Oh! The nerve! Someone has erected a giant robot cat! Well, I'll show those two boys!" Doof cackled. Perry's eyes widened, as his hat saw finished cutting him out. He sprang at Doofenshmirtz. "Say goodbye!" Doof's hand went for the giant button labeled fire. However, Perry's foot collided with Doof's face before he could hit the button.

* * *

"It's working! It's functioning properly!" Phineas yelled loudly.

Ferb's eyebrow raised.

"I don't know. But I swear I heard that someone before." Phineas replied. The cat walks forward slowly, the two boys trying their best to keep up with it. It seemed to go first to the Garcia-Shapiro house, scaring all of the police officers half-to-death, before walking along the street.

"Are the Volantoculars ready?" Phineas asked. A giant pair of binoculars, flying with the aid of a small propeller, floated just above the rooftops.

"Why did we call it an inator?" Ferb asked.

"Not sure. But I swear, I've heard this stuff somewhere before." Phineas replied. They followed the giant cat towards downtown Dansville. Up ahead, towering over everything else, was a building-

"Hey!" Phineas yelled. Ferb looks at him, startled. "That building looks vaguely like your head!" Ferb face-palmed.

* * *

Pinky finally approached his house. He yawned loudly, and rubbed his eyes, in an attempt to get rid of the sleep. The chiuaua reaches the top of the hill overlooking the neighborhood where his owner lived. A nap, and maybe a few chew toys and he'd be as good as new.

"Pinky!" The chiuaua leapt a foot in the air. That gruff voice could only be... Monogram? "You are on conferene with agents C, E, F, and Emergency Agent L. We are going into Beta Blue. Agents! Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher are heading for D.E.I. You must do whatever it takes to stop them! Without being seen."

*Ribbit*

*Screech!*

"Roger!"

*Meow!*

"Now Agents. Go out there and keep those boys from causing another Norm Bot fiasco!" Five agents? That seemed like quite a lot for a detour mission. Then again, it _is_ a Beta Blue.

* * *

**Somewhere...**

"His best five are in the field?" The boy asked.

"That's what I said." The scientist responded.

"Yes. Too bad nothing they'll do will stop us." Smiles cackled.

* * *

**That's it! Thank you, thank you! See y'all soon. ~Lichylichy**


	5. Hacking smacking

_Chapter name: Hacking. It may be illegal, but it sure is fun!_

**Alright. Things are going to get real kidnappy real fast. Well, there's one good thing about me having completed the sequel to this story; You guys can read the whole thing once I'm done with this. Also: The full cover page for this book is on my DeviantArt page, Originalvanpier. Another thing, I'm going to wait for seven reviews before posting the next chapter. Nothing personal, but it was some advice given to me by a friend. See ya guys at the end of the story.**

**Note: Revised on 6-22-12**

* * *

"Alright." Smiles hissed, looking around Perry's lair. "Where is it." He went over to a large crate, and started searching through it, his feet no longer touching the ground. "Let's see. Wristwatch. Backup Fedora. Whoa!" He comes up with a large harpoon gun. " 'Use only for royals or members of parlament.' I'm glad I don't fall into any of those categories. "

He hops out of the crate.

"This is ridiculous! I don't even know what I'm looking for!" He kicks something, which turned out to be Perry's moniter. He hops around, holding his leg in his hand. He glares angrily at the moniter. "Stupid machine... that... leads straight... to O.W.C.A. databases." He facepalms. He jumps into the red chair, swivels around once, and then begins typing.

**"Enter Passcode." **The machine said in a deep male tone.

"Oh really? How about Flynn-Fletcher." He said typing.

"Access Granted." A feminine voice says.

"Didn't even need to use my special tricks. Alright. Download... everything." He said smiling, shoving his knife into the machine. Smiles smiles, leaning back in the chair, watching files pass by. A certain file catches his interest, and he grabs it as it passes. The tips of his mouth almost touched his ears, as his smile widened. Maybe someone he knew would love to blog this. Passcode? Vanessa. Good golly, these people are too predictable.

* * *

"Alright Perry the Platypus. I surrender." Doof said, while reaching for something on the table behind him. "I know when it is time to-" He's grabbed what he was looking for. "Fight back!" He yelled, while swinging the baseball bat at the platypus. Perry blocked with a pipe that had rusted away from the rest of the plumbing. He stopped the bat an inch from his hat, pushed up hard, and the bat hit Doof in the face.

"Ow! That hurt Perry the Platypus!" Doof yelled, holding his nose, which had started to bleed. He sat down on his machine... right on the fire button. "Oops. That was my bad. Uggh. Can you just-" Perry had hit the self-destruct button. "Thank you, Perry the Platypus." Perry turns and waddles to the door.

"Oh Perry the Platypus! Can you wait just a second!" Perry closes the door, and turns to the "good doctor", and the scientist has an envelope in his hand. He holds it out to Perry, who takes it and reads.

_Dear **Mr. **Doofenshmirtz, for we both know you aren't a real doctor,_

_My name is unimportant. My age is irrelevant. Where I am is on a need to know basis. And guess what? You don't need to know. Now, we really need someone with mechanical expertise, and you are the one closest. So, enclosed is a special phone that you should be able to contact us with. Now, all I need from you is to build a **very **special inator. Deal? Your anonimous friend, ?._

_P.S.: You better have great security, cause if you don't answer._

The letter stops there. But the point was obvious.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

"Apparently, the person pulled Isabella into this building." I say, pressing a button. The cat folded into a handheld cute-tracker. Good thing we added that function. We're about to walk in, when the strangest thing happened. We were grabbed by a bald eagle. No joke. We were picked up by a bald eagle. Alright. Mother nature doesn't want me to get Isabella back. Then I'll take Mother Nature down!

I throw the Isabella-tracker-inator in the air, take a baseball that I found in my pocket, and throw it at the inator. It hits the expand button, and it turns back to the giant cat, and hits the eagle, dropping us safetly on the rooftop that it was flying over. The eagle was not so lucky. The giant cat slammed it towards the bulding on the other side of the street, and right before it crushed the eagle into the roof, the cat disappeared because of a laser... that originated from the building that we were going to enter.

"Curiouser and Curiouser." Ferb quoted.

"So you saw that too?" He nods. "Then, to that weird building!"

* * *

(Smiles' POV)

"Finished downloading process." A feminine voice giggled.

"Very good. Now to leave... a little surprise." Smiles reaches over the keyboard to start typing, when he hears a sharp gasp behind him. He swivels around in his chair to see a rather nerdy looking boy, about the age of sixteen. That'd make him twice as old as me, I muse.

"What's a kid doing here?" He asked, confused. Alright. Time to lay on the charm.

"Oh, thank goodness good sir!" I say, making my voice high pitched and squeaky. "I was just at the mall, leaning on this soda machine, when I found myself here. It was really weird I've been trying to get out ever since."

"Aww. You poor kid." Sucker! Everyone is a sucker for a sob story. Now, if I can just reach that knife. "You don't think I'm that stupid do you?" **_What!_** To my great surprise, the teen grabbed the wrist of the hand that was reaching for the knife.

"You're really smart, huh? But you can't have brains _and _brawns." I flip over the teen, dropping lightly to the floor, causing the nerd's back to arch slightly backwards. I aim a kick at his spinal cord. It wouldn't do anything permanent. But it would hurt a lot. But my foot just kept going, because the nerd had flipped over me, pinning the hands behind my back.

"Oh really? Why can't I?" He smirked.

"... What's your name?"

"Carl Karl." Was the reply. I heard the sound of hand cuffs, and I felt the metal being slapped against my wrists.

"That's an odd name." I smile widely.

"... What are you planning?" Carl asked.

"Oh, a trick that would astound Houndini." I clear my throat. "Carl Karl. Status: Intruder." I state simply.

"What are you-?" He's stopped when two robots grab him by the shoulders, one being Candace, and the other being Lawerence.

I walk up to the robot. "Good going. You've finally seen the light." I say, patting it on the waist, which makes a metallic clang. "Now. Let's see what your innards look like." I smiled widely. My mind went foggy, and I could feel my eyes tingling. I start to bring the knife forward. And that was the moment when something hit me in the back of the head.

"Step away from the geek." A girl's voice.

"Or we'll hit you out of the park." Another girl, this one younger. Must be the Monogram girls. Then I realize what they're holding, with no need to turn around.

"That's the best baseball pun you got?" I chuckle.

"W-Well... yeah!" The younger one said.

"Alright! I surrender!" I put my hands on my head.

"R-Really?" The older one asked. I felt two sets of hands grab my arms.

"Wow! Wait til we tell dad we got that kidnapper!" The younger one said happily.

"I don't need Fredrick's help." The older smirked. Alright, time to cut the celebration short. I kick off the ground, tearing away from the girls, and landing on the console.

"Well, I'd hate to stop the pleasentries, but-" I grab the knife, three quick slashes. The girls fell to the floor, crying in pain, and Carl was holding his face, where blood was already dripping. There were three poorly made suns, still dripping blood. That was when the alarms started blairing.

* * *

**Well, that was... insightful. Alright, since this is my serious notes, I'd like to say, I'm sorry to peachyauthor. I know that she can't hear me right now, but I didn't think that through. I am very sorry.**


	6. Stuff happens in this chapter

**30 reviews! Thank you Ghostbuster5! Alright. Now, for an epic fight scene! **

**And speaking of GB5, he was the only one to suggest a cohost. So, everyone say hello to Addyson Sweetwater!**

**Addy: Hello everyone! I'm so happy that someone had suggested me to be the cohost on this wonderful story! (  
I'm not stroking my ego. I'm not. No, really. I'm- Hey! Get away from that back button!)**

* * *

(You, the reader's, POV)

Smiles finished tying the poor victims to the red swivel chair, just as twenty or so assorted animals came streaming in, some with fedoras, some without. There was even a bat with a night cap on. Smiles turned to the oncoming agents. One could see his chest heave, sobs of fear, no doubt!

* * *

(Pinky's POV)

*Err. You're quite sure that this is going to work?* I bark nervously.

"No. But if there is one thing that Phineas and Ferb can't resist, it's building. How different is that from fixing?" Well, she had a point.

*But, eh, that isn't what I meant.* I say, fidgeting with the cloak.

*I'm not very happy about this either! How come I'm on the bottom?* Agent C complained.

*Well, you aren't exactly a small cat.* I reply.

"Here Pinky." Lily has pulled her translation collar off, and was handing it down to me.

"Thanks." I relpy, managing to put the collar on with one hand. I'm pretty sure everyone was surprised that my human voice was so gruff. "Oh wonderful. I sound like that guy that probably takes steroids from that show that Isabella likes so much."

*Okay, that was funny.* Lily snickered.

*Quiet! Here they come!* Fredrick whispered down. Agent C waddled forward, so our little totem pole of agents moved forward, in front of the boys. I was quite glad that we had the large trenchcoat on.

"*Ahem* Ay caramba! These screws have come out of this wall, can anybody help me?" Phineas and Ferb keep running past.

"We'll help when we get back out!" Phineas yelled behind him.

*Great idea, genius.* Chester snarled.

*Aw, shut up!* Came two replies, one from me and the other from Fredrick.

*Well, standing here- thank you Pinky-* She says as I hand her back the collar. "Isn't going to help us any. I've a;ready got a new plan. Let's bail!" We streamed out of the cloak, scaring a nearby woman. I take a picture of her with my fedora cam. She'd need to be mind-wiped A.S.A.P.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

Well, I hate to sound rude, or anything, but I'd imagine kidnapping to be more... exciting. In other words, I'm bored!

"Is there anyone out there! This is lame." I mutter. To my surprise, a kid answers. Not Smiles, but a kid.

"Shut up! You're our prisoner, girl!"

"I'm ten. I sort of have a short attention span." A head peaks in through the bars in the door. Surprisingly enough, his head was triangular too. What was with everyone and triangular shaped heads?

"Well, me and Thor are trying to build the ultimate in evil weaponry." Thor. Where have I heard that name before. Something sparked in my head.

"Hey! I know you! You're that rip-off, Thaddeus!" Thaddeus didn't seem to take this very well.

"I'm no rip-off!" The Phineas wanna-be snarled.

"Yes you are!"

"Just because the boss stepped out doesn't mean I can't kill you." The boy inventor snarled. Valuing my life, I decided to stop talking. So, Thaddeus, Thor, a triangular-headed man, and Smiles. The odds weren't lookng too good in my favor.

**"You have no idea."** I gulped as that voice, that deep, piercing voice, came from behind me. I turn slowly. And scream.

* * *

(Your, the reader's, POV)

Smiles was heaving still, while the bunch of animal agents dog-piled him. That was when you could hear it. It was getting louder. Smiles wasn't crying. He was laughing. A deranged, high-pitched cackle. A cackle that chilled the agent to the bone. With one quick movement, the agents were sent flying, a few with blood starting to cover their fur.

"Now, let's get one thing straight here, 'kay?" He asked, grabbing the arm of the chair. "I ain't no Doofenshmirtz. Speaking of which, if it wasn't for him, I'd never even knew O.W.C.A. existed." He slammed his hand on a button, causing a propeller to codme out of the back of the chair, causing a propeller to pop out of the top. He cackled loudly, the chair wrenched itself off of the stand, and straight through the roof.

* * *

(Candace's POV)

There was a loud crash from outside. I knew peace wouldn't last very long. I ran out the door to the backyard.

"Small children! I- Wha-" I stare at the hovering chair, nound to the back, right, and in the seat itself, was in the same order, Carl, Maybelle, and Misty. There was also a kid that I've never seen before, cackling loudly.

"Hello, dear girl." The boy said, moving down to my eye level with only one hand on the joystick. The other hand dangled at his side, clutching a knife so hard his knuckles were turning white. "Can you do me a favor? Call Phineas. Tell him to bring me the key. GOT IT!" The yell was a bolt from the blue, and I jumped as if I had been struck by a lightning bolt (and I should know, I have been struck by a lightning bot before.). The kid got twenty feet out of my reach when he said something I'd never forget.

"Or little Izzy gets it." The boy flies away, cackling loudly.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

"Hey kid!" I turn to see the receptionist. She points to the stairs. "The elevator is out of order." I look up the high, and winding staircase. We were never going to make it! What if she was being tortured! What if she's dead! What if the kidnapper killed her because we entered the building? What if-?

"*Loud whistle*" I look up. Ferb is already five flights up. I still have no idea how he does that.

"I'm coming!" I yell, and start my long walk up.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

"What now?" Thaddeus asked, exasperated. He poked his head through the bars towards the top of the door. I was too busy staring at what looked like a ball of red mist. With black eyes, with bright red pupils in the middle. Mist with eyes. Creepy! The mist floated up to the window.

"O-oh! Mu-mu-mu-Mister Akuma sir! You're back! Err... early."

**"Is the bomb ready yet?" **The ball of mist asked.

"N-Not yet Mr. Akuma-sir! But we are going at a wonderful pace!" The mist glanced around outside, before going between the bars.

**"Where's Smiles?" **I could hear Akuma say.

"He's out obtaining all of OWCA's information."

**"What about the platypus?"**

"Doofenshmirtz should keep him busy just long enough."

**"Very good. What about Phineas and Ferb." **Ph-Phineas and Ferb!

"Er- Phineas and Ferb, sir?" A large amount of red mist flowed thickly through the crack in the bottom of the door.

**"INSOLENT PESTS! DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU THAT THE FLYNN-FLETCHERS ARE THE ONLY ONES STANDING BETWEEN ME AND FREEDOM!" **

"No need sir. Oh, look. Here's Smiles now." I swear I heard a fan going, and the sound of muffled screams.

"Sorry. Didn't expect I'd have three prisoners to take along with me. Ah, Akuma. You're back. The bomb is-"

**"Nearing completion, I've heard."**

"Oh good! Then we must have a bite, eh?"

**"Don't tempt me."** There was the sound of nervous chuckles. The door opened up, and three people were thrown in. That kid that helped us with the anti-gravity fun launcher, Carl, Misty, and Maybelle.

"Oh, are you okay?" I ask, running to their sides. They had several slashes from a knife all over their bodies. They just moaned. I heard the sound of something hitting the floor. There was a small bottle of rubbing alcohol. Something just didn't seem to connect.

* * *

(? POV)

"Alright. Just grab the girl. Do what Smiles told you to do. This is it." I said to myself. I flipped the switch, casting green light over the barren room. I used it as a storage, but I heard that it was the room that he was looking for. I reached in, grabbed hold of a shoulder, and pulled. The girl came in, screaming loudly. A quick strike from the handheld tazer shocked her into submission. She slumped in my hands, as I tied her to a folding chair.

* * *

**Woohoo! Anyway, this is probably the time where you're asking your computer (Or whatever it is your reading this on) screen, asking "Why?" or something around the lines of "Wha- Huh? Wh-Why?" Well, it is quite obvious. Not counting that whole Candace-vampire thing, they have never done anything really supernatural. And Nosey doesn't count! So, I've decided that they've had enough fighting the "Mysterious Force" as Candace calls it, and starts fighting the few that they have made enemies with. And then I threw in a Why? I'm crazy! That's why!**** Next goal is 39 reviews! Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: First Impressions are like year old jelly. They could be sweet or moldy. _

**Lichylichy: 39 reviews! I have officially succeeded in beating my old book. Thank you. Thank you. I was sorta going crazy. I haven't even saw the review yet. But, I know that there is 39!**

**Adyson: Lichylichy. The story?**

**Lichylichy: Oh, yes. Of course. I still own nothing but what was previously mentioned, but I do own Mr. Akuma, sir. At least, that is what that rip-off Thaddeus called him.**

**Thaddeus: I'm not a rip-off!**

**Lichylichy: How did you get in here?**

**Thaddeus: I used my contractor-baseball server. *Points out a shattered window***

**Lichylichy: *glances down* *Sees a robot that looks like Harry the Contractor, with a baseball in his hand, with a cut-out hole, big enough to seat one.***

**Adyson: Get out! *Chases Thaddeus around house***

**Lichylichy: Ahahahahaha!**

**Adyson: And as for you! You misspelled my name!**

**Lichylichy: Uh oh! *runs with Thaddeus, away from Adyson***

* * *

**Vanessa**

One minute, I'm in my room, reading Punks Weekly. Actually, I wasn't as much reading, as I was trying to. I couldn't get my mind off of something. That boy, Ferb. Well, what I started thinking about was what it stood for. Ferb... Ferb... It wasn't the name... there was just something about him. Something that I liked... What was I thinking! He was at least five years younger than me! I was still thinking when a hand grabbed me from behind and pulled. I felt a slight bubbling in mny stomach, and my head was spinning slightly.

"Yes, Mr. Smiles will be quite pleased." I heard my father say.

"Dad! Let me-!" I felt a pain in my side, and I fell into darkness.

* * *

**Perry**

*Who would want you to build something for them?* I chattered.

"Not sure. But he said that I needed to decide before our battle today. Nice try! I've set up a perimeter around any entrance to my lair. If anyone tried to get in, I'd know in an instant." At that exact moment, alarms began to scream loudly. A giant screen came down from the ceiling. There was an elderly woman talking to Phineas and Ferb, and pointing to Doof's door. WAIT! Phineas and Ferb!

*Oh no! You've gotta hide!*

"Hide? Why? It's just two kids! I can take 'em!" I thought quickly.

*Because... you're Vanessa's role model! If you punch kids, what would she think?*

"Oh, you're right!" He said, before walking into a nearby closet. I hid underneath the couch, as the door was knocked upon loudly.

"I'll get it dad!" An optomistic voice yelled. Oh no, I forgot about Norm. I hear the door open. "Hello children! Are you here to sell Fireside Girl cookies?"

"Do I know you?" Phineas asked. There was a long pause.

"No, no you don't." The robot replied, though slightly less optomistic

"Aren't you that robot that stole Candace's CD?" Ferb asked. There was another long pause.

"You must be thinking of another well dressed robot." Was Norm's reply.

"Yeah! That was you! You stole Isabella!" Phineas shouted.

"Isa-who?" Norm asked. I could imagine that smile literally turning upside-down.

"Don't lie! The Isabella-tracker said it was around here! So cough it up!" There was the sound of metallic wrenching and gurgling, followed by a _splat!_ Glancing from my hiding place, I could tell that Norm had just "coughed up" a pile of eggs, with bits of shell still poking through.

"That is quite nasty." I heard Ferb say.

"Alright! I've got a left-handed franj tuner right here, and I know how to use it! I'll ask you one last time. Where is Isabella." I could here the sound of air being sucked in, and Norm started babbling really fast.

"It-all-started-when-dad-got-this-weird-letter-from-an-unknown-source-it-said-that-if-he-doesn't-build-an-inator-for-them-then-they-would-but-that-was-where-the-letter-ended-so-I-have-no-idea-what-that-meant-but-dad-did-apparently-so-he-paced-around-his-lab-for-three-days-straight-and-didn't-pay-attention-very-much-during-his-fights-with-Perry-so-he-lost-faster-than-usual-and-Vanessa-had-to-bandage-dad-up-and-" Norm strung together.

"Woah woah woah! Time out! Say that again." Phineas said.

"It all started-"

"After that." Phineas corrected.

"Had to bandage dad-"

"Before that."

"You mean that he didn't pay attention during his fights with Perry?"

"That's it. Whose Perry?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, well he's this secret agent that thwarts Dad's plans on taking over the Tri-state Area."

"A secret agent? Well, that's a relief. Perry is a platypus. They don't do much." Phineas said. I could see the two turn and walk out the front door. That was a close one.

"A platypus? What a coincidence! Dad's nemesis is also a platypus." Oh, Norm! That was when the footsteps stopped getting farther and started geting closer again.

"What did you say?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, well Dad's nemesis is a platypus named Perry, who works for a guy with one eyebrow, and both of his eyes are on one side of his nose, Dad calls him Franny, and Mono-brow."

"Hey, isn't that the guy that was in that secret agent base that you built Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"Phineas, I tried telling you many times, I never made a secret agent lair!" Ferb said, slightly exasperated.

"Wait. Then that must mean..." What? They figured it out? No, no. That's crazy talk. "Perry's a secret agent!" Oh come on!

"My my, aren't we the smat ones?" A T.V. asked, floating down on a propeller. A kid's face smirked from behind the screen.

* * *

**Smiles**

"My my, aren't we the smart ones." I smirk into the camera. "I was hoping to keep you guessing, but apparently you were smarter than I have anticipated. Then, how about we cut to the chase."

"Who are you!" Flynn yelled. I put on a false surprised face.

"Oh, did he not tell you about me? What a shame. Well, you sure have made enemies. Many enemies, for a ten-year old boy. Me and my minions-"

"I am not a minion! I am an evil scientist!" A drusselstinian accent came from behind me. I turn slightly in my chair. There were those two boys playing poker with the scientist, the large, bald man, and that weird guy with the cape.

"Silence!" I yell. "I'm trying to do the epic first meeting of good and evil! You just ruined it! A first impression is everything!" I could feel eyes boring into the side of my head.

"Who are you?" Flynn asked, once again.

"My name is Smiles. Now, where was I... Let's see... Dramatic entrance... say name... Oh yes. Show the girlfriend." I turn the camera to the barred window, showing the prisoners. "As you see, your friends are here. Including a certain girl. I believe the name Isabella Garcia-Shapiro should ring a giant brass bell." I laughed at his face, the rage, it was quite delicous.

"You're the jerk that kidnapped Isabella!" Flynn yelled.

"What'cha gonna do? Cry about it?" I snear.

"Don't worry Phineas! I'm all right!" Isabella yelled from the barred window.

"Grrr. Why don't you be a good captive and cry out! Uggh. These kids are so odd." There was the sound of electricity cracking, and the smell of burning cloth filled the air. "I never said you could zap them! What on earth made you think that was an okay thing to do?"

* * *

**Phineas**

"Umm... should we do something?" I ask.

"Give it a few minutes." Ferb replied.

"A-anyway." Smiles turned back to the camera. He opened his mouth to say something. A look of bewilderment flashed over his face. He closed his mouth, opened, closed, opened, closed, and finally started speaking again. "I lost my train of thought."

"You were probably going to say something that would shock and scare everyone." Ferb said, sightly angry. I glance over at him. His eyes were slightly triangular, and his mouth was turned down slightly. That was some of the most emotion I've ever seen on Ferb's face.

"Oh, quite right." Smiles said, scratching his head. "A-Anyway... Umm... Uh... We kidnapped Vanessa Doofenshmirtz." The camera pans over to the teenager, strapped to a chair, looking very bored. That was when a large-handed pharmacist burst out of the closet door.

"You give me back my daughter!" He yelled.

"Oh look. If it isn't the evi scientist that fights Perry every day." Smiles smirked.

* * *

**Smiles**

My lips curl upwards. The two boys had turned on Heinz, allowing me to bring the T.V. bot back. If course, at that moment, that platypus jumped out from under the couch, and latched onto the bottom of the T.V. bot. Of course, when I say latch, it burst through the bottom.

"Doofenshmirtz!" I yell at the scientist behind me.

"I've got it." The man said, pressing a nearby button. The screen was layered with green as we were pulled into the next dimension. The portal closed behind the T.V. bot, severing the line.

* * *

**Perry**

I reach behind me for the cord of my parachute. Unfortunately, said parachute was gone, due to budget cuts. Damn.

* * *

**Smiles**

A smile spread across my face. A song that I wrote so long ago had popped into my head. "I'm hot-blooded, check it and see! Got a fever of a hundred and three. Come on baby, do you do more than dance? I'm hot-blooded, hot-blooded."

"Oh, would you quit singing!" Doofenshmirtz snarled.

"Fine." I reply, arms crossed. No one ever lets me finish my number.

* * *

**And I'm ending it there. This chapter was made possible by readers like you! Thank you.**

**Note: This is uber-important. In one week (give or take a day) I'm heading to Indiana. With no internet. For a month. Visiting family. So, no updates. Whatsoever. Well, I assume there won't be any. We'll see how it ends up. Sorry for the inconvenience. So, my next goal is 45 reviews, which should accumulate before the long break.**


	8. Because bombs aren't deadly enough

**Lichylichy: And we're back! I've managed to calm Addyson-**

**Adyson: Grrrr**

**Lichylichy: I mean Adyson down, and get rid of Thedeus-**

**Thaddeus: *From ground floor* That's Thaddeus!**

**Lichylichy: Does it really matter? Anyway, anybody excited for this chapter?**

**Adyson and Thaddeus: I am!**

**Lichylichy: *yells out of shattered window* No one likes you! Anyway, I'd like to thank Laura Latts for giving me the 39th review. Muchas gracias! Arigatou gozaimasu. Thank you ever so much.**

**Adyson: Lichylichy has made a slightly tweaked Star Wars quote. He obviously does not own it.**

**A/N: Okay, I didn't get 45 reviews, even though I gave you plenty of time. BI Anyway, I'm posting it one review early.**

* * *

**Smiles**

"Alright. We have three hours until those idiots figure out where we are!" I yell at my lackies. "How is the bomb coming?"

"Ahead of schedule." Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Good. Traps?"

"You will witness the firepower of my fully armed and operatinal laser grid." Dramatic music played, and lightning flashed, highlighting a green jumpsuit.

"Well, I want my best friend back." The strange guy in the cape snarled.

"You want a balloon as your friend?" I question him.

"Colin is not a balloon! He is a rare creature."

"Keep telling yourself that." Thaddeus snickered as he and that kid Thor were carrying a large peice of glass to the bomb. They welded it on, and deposit the small black ball of energy into it.

"Alright. Now for the simulation of current status." Doofenshmirtz said, adjusting his eyepatch, before typing at a rapid pace. It showed City Hall, exploding in a ball of black.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." I smiled widely. The ball kept growing, and growing, and growing. The entirety of Danville was covered in the ball. "YES!"

The ball flickered, before pulling back into the ruined remains of City Hall. "What!" People began picking themselves up off the ground, wiping blood away from their minor scratches. "What happened! It should have worked!"

"Well, it did." Doofenshmirtz replied.

"We could drop a grenade on City Hall and it would do the same thing."

**"Well, what you need is an element that will keep the field open just a little longer."**

"What do you mean?" I ask, turning to the ball of black mist.

**"You want something more than scratches, then you'll need the blast to just stay a little longer."**

"How do I do that?" I ask.

**"Well, you'll need a certain element."**

"What is it?"

**"Pizzazzium Infinionite." **There was a minute of silence, while I'm trying to comprehend what he just said.

"You're MAD! I know how much of that we'll need! We won't be able to collect that much in the time before they get here!" A green portal opened up, and the T.V. bot landed on the floor. A detour through Dimension B meant that no secret agent would be able to follow us. What those bozos don't know is that we _aren't _in the second dimension. But it won't take them too long to figure out we aren't there at all.

**"I've done a little bit of searching while I was out. It just so happens that there is 32.031 grams of Pizzazzium in Danville."**

"... You're kidding."

**"I don't kid." **

"Okay. What are we facing. Laser grids, missile launchers, alligators, land mines, bear traps?"

**"A burglar alarm."**

"...You're kidding."

**"The pizzazzium is in possession of an Indian boy the age of nine. He is quite brilliant, trying for a PHD as we speak."**

"... You're-"

**"If you say I'm kidding one last time, then I will personally shove you into that bomb and blow you to smithereens."**

"Okay. You, err, guy with the cape."

"I have a name."

"Yeah, whatever. You and balloon boy keep the kids busy."

"I am a galactic criminal! I demand-!" The fake body is sent flying, and the baby sized alien fell to the floor. "How long do you need?"

* * *

**Perry**

No parachute. No hang glider. No jetpack. No flying-squirrel costume.

*I'm gonna have a talk with Monogram. If I survive.* The pavement was five feet from my face. I brace myself for what could possibly be, my worse landing yet. And possibly my last. I close my eyes and wait. And wait. And wait. Huh?

*Need help?* A familiar squeal asked.

*I never thought I'd say this, but thanks Peter.* I clutch the robotic arm that had grabbed me by the waist.

*If you're going to act like that, we could do that again. Except without the giant panda themed hover-car.*

*What are you doing in Danville?*

*I'm here to investigate the disappearance of my nemesis.*

*Great, can you take a break?*

*Sure. You want to grab some coffee?*

*Not exactly. You see, there's been this kid who has been kidnapping people. Goes by the name of Smiles.*

*Smiles you say. Why is that name so familiar?* Peter said to himself.

*Erm, my blood is rushing to my head.*

*Oh! Sorry.* I am pulled into the hovercar, and I come face to face with the panda agent in the Seattle sector.

*Thanks for the save.*

*Question, why did you need saving? Doofenshmirtz couldn't possibly be _that _bad.*

*We've got a Beta Blue.* A new voice shreiked. We both turn to see Elena flapping her wings loudly.

*What? A Beta? What happened?*

*Phineas and Ferb found Dr. Doofenshmirtz.* I replied.

*Oh. I heard about the dimension fiasco. *snicker* You remember that news story on how the Norm Bots were just a weather balloon. Wahahahaha! I'm sorry, but what idiot would believe that! **[1]***

*Monogram was certain it would work.* Elena said, rolling her eyes.

*We have no time for this! My boys are up there with Doofenshmirtz! Who knows what he could be doing to them!*

* * *

**Doofenshmirtz**

"Ouch! My nose!" The evil scientist yelled as the young boy landed a punch.

"Alright, that's enough. Norm!" The giant robot picked the two boys up by the scruff of their shirts, fists still swinging. "You guys swing hard, you know that?"

"Can I have cookies now?" Norm asked cheerfully.

"Norm, they weren't selling any cookies." I replied. "Now, what to do about Vanessa being kidnapped... Hmmm... I know! I could invent a robot that could track people with just a strand of their DNA! Now let's see... it should be animal themed and make loud sniffing noises."

"Mr. Pharmacist sir? We've sorta been there, done that." The boy with the triangular head replied, calming down.

"What?"

"Yeah. Here's the blueprint" He hands me a blueprint

"You made this?" I ask, pointing to the giant mechanical cat blueprints. "Well, that is pretty nifty."

"How about we strike a deal. That boy has my daughter and one of your friends. You make that machine again, and I help you rescue the kids. Sound fair?" I held out a hand. The red-haired boy considered, but slowly took my hand and we shook on it.

"S-So, Perry is your nemesis." The boy asked. How did they know about Perry the Platypus?

"Yup. How do you know him? Are you part of OWCA too? I thought they didn't like human agents!"

"What's OWCA?"

"The Organization Without a Cool Acronym." I reply.

"You work for a place called the Organization Without a Cool Acronym?"

"No, those goody two-shoes? Never. Perry works for them." The boy hands me the blueprints. "W-ow. This is quite an invention you got here. Though, I'm noticing the lack of a self-destruct button."

"Why would we add something like that? Anyone could push it and BOOM! There goes your day's work."

"Eheheheh. Yeah, that-that never happens." I lie.

"Good. Now, we need some parts." The boy with the red hair said as Norm placed him on the ground.

"That's not a problem. You can use the parts from my old inators." I offer, leading them to my collection of salvaged inators. There wasn't many, or much of them, but there should be enough.

"Thank you. Erm, I'm Phineas. And that's Ferb." The boy named Ferb waved.

"Well, I'm Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but my friends call me... er... I just got into such a funk." I thought about what I just said for a minute. Serious case of deja vu.

"Well, the flying T.V. flew away, so we should make an invention that should work just as well." Phineas said, looking through inators. He shuffled through a large stack of self-destruct buttons. "How many self-destruct buttons do you need?"

"Alot." Phineas continued to shuffle through parts of creations.

"Hmm...this energy core should make a good power source." Phineas said, taking a volleyball-sized, glowing green sphere from the trunk of the drill-inator.

That Ferb-kid pulled out the flight-control system from the very-very-bad-inator.

"So, what is Perry like?" Phineas suddenly asked.

"Well, he's a suave, semi-aquatic personification of unstoppable dynamic fury."

"Oh, Perry's a platypus. Agent or not, they don't do much."

* * *

**Perry**

Where on earth did these robots come from? I struggle as best I could. I've seen these robots twice before. And that mustachioed face.

"Yes, well, Smiles needed a dstraction while he swiped the Pizzazium. Of course, capturing the lot of you wouldn't be too bad either." Mitch sneered.

* * *

**[1] A deleted scene in Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension. It was supposed to be at the end of the movie, but they replaced it with the song instead. Here's the link- www. youtube watch?v=9hlHfEJiccI**

**Just delete the spaces.**

**If you can't use this link, this is how it went. *screen says breaking news***

**"Good morning Danville. Our top story. Well, what appeared to some as a giant invasion of-" Here the news anchor looks around. "killer robots from another dimension turned out in actuallity to be a weather balloon. And now, here's Kip Morris with the weather." Anchor point to the edge of the screen. Cuts to a Norm bot holding a bunch of papers and hovering in front of a map of the world.**

**"*In deep voice* Rain will fall."**

* * *

**And that is the end of that. Now, this is going to be a very hard goal. 60 reviews. I will not check often, but I am sure that it will be finished before the end of my visit to my father's. I will miss you all. Signing out, Master of Dimensions. Lichylichy.**


	9. More kidnapping and memories

**Lichylichy: Huh? Well, I don't think I'll recieve 60 reviews in a realistic amount of time, since I didn't receive them for a month.**

**Adyson: What's next?**

**Lichylichy: An extra long chapter!**

**Adyson: That's it?**

**Lichylichy: We could send you down there with Thaddeus and Thor**

**Adyson and Thaddeus: No!**

**Lichylichy: Oh, and "One more thing" -Uncle. This is where it gets "Say what?" So if you do not like weird stuff, the rest of the story is not for you. Also, Phinabella rapidly approaching. Brace yourselves.**

* * *

*Ding-dong!* The doorbell rang throughout the house. A man, who was placing in his contact lens, opened the door. A young girl stood on the doorstep, dressed in the Fireside Girls' uniform. She had long, pitch-colored hair that flowed from underneath a large beret, which covered the girl's face with shadows.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Yes, yes you can. I am Isabella Garcia-Shapiro of Fireside Girls' Troop 56321." The girl said, smiling very, **very **widely. "And I am selling homemade cookies."

The man immediately reached for his wallet.

"Dear." His wife said sternly from the living room.

"Cookies!" He replied, gesturing to the cookies as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Cookies?" A little boy asked, running down the stairs, also putting in contact lenses. For a second, though, it appeared that his eyes... The woman sighed, and then nodded once.

"Three please. How much will that be?" The man asked, taking the cookies and biting into his. The boy and wife took smaller bites out of theirs.

"Oh, for you Wailen, nothing." The little girl smiled creepily again, as the kid finished his, and his eyes widened. He suddenly fell over, as bloody tears came to his eyes, forcing the brown contact lenses out, revealing red irises. "After all, they are onion-salt cookies."

The man gasped and scratched his own eyes, blood coming to his eyes too, and Moana froze as stiff as a board, and fell onto the ground.

"How'd you know?" Wailen asked, blood trailing down his cheeks.

"The signs. You thought you covered your tracks so well? You put up an inflatable haunted house, but even if it was filled with air, it would weigh alot more than any human could carry. Then there is the fact that you had a running river under the house, but guess what? I dug. There is not anything but dirt under there.

Then, there is the the simple fact that if people with torches and pitchforks ran into a house that was completely inflatable, then it would pop. But the wall splintered. And I could keep on going, the false devices made to look like they were making energy readings, the quick disappearances, to the fact that Russel over there was in a bush, yet he was not scratched up. But, I found one of the biggest faults was using your Kin name, Moana.

"But most of all, if you were truly human, then you would know that little Izzy Bell Garcia-Shapiro" She said with a sugary tone. "Had been kidnapped just last night." The "girl's" voice changed suddenly to a boy's, and the beret fell from the child's head, along with the ebony hair. Revealing palm frond-like purple hair.

"You've been hoodwinked!" Smiles sneered.

"We can play a full game of chinese checkers now!" Three overly optomistic voices said happily. Three floating robots came in, and grabbed them with large hands.

* * *

Ferb finished welding the last of the parts together, and the three inventors stepped back and admired their handywork, a phrase which here means, stared at the metallic bird with pride.

"Finally! The Falcoln-inator is complete, and I shall rule the Tri-State Area!" He cackled for a little bit, before noticing the angry stares of Phineas and Ferb. "Oh wait. Sorry. Force of habit. I mean, save my daughter and Phineas's girlfriend!" Ferb's expression returned to its usual unfathomable stare, but Phineas seemed to get even more mad.

"She is not my girlfriend!" He yelled indignantly.

"Really?" Asked Heinz in astonishment. "The look in her eyes said 'totally infatuated.' " He said, using air quotes.

"She was kidnapped by a lunatic younger than us, and you have been focused on that? She is just our neighbor!" Phineas screamed back.

"Can I say something?" Ferb asked.

"No!" The two triangular-headed people replied angrily, giving him a quick glare.

"You are a naive little boy." Heinz snarled

"And you are an arrogant old man!" Phineas countered.

"Guys?" Ferb asked, eyes narrowing.

"Not now!" The two yellled.

"You Have no idea what the real world is like!" Heinz shreiked.

"At least my inventions don't blow up in my face!" Phineas replied.

"SHUT UP!" The two stopped and turned to the usually quiet British youth. "Phineas, I expect more from you. And you!" Ferb yelled pointing to Heinz. "Are acting like a brat! By jove, grow up! Do you know how stupid you sound? You're arguing with a kid for crying out loud!" The two were silent. Phineas was nervously scratching his arm, and Heinz was nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry kid. I'm just stressed. Having your one and only daughter kidnapped... it kinda makes one crabby."

"Yeah. I'm sorry too." The two shook hands, before gazing up at the inator again.

"But I'm driving!" Phineas yelled, then bolted for their creation.

"I am the one with the driver's license!" Heinz replied, before running at a pace that was faster than a panda, but slower than a platypus.

* * *

"Ahahahah! I finally have you two! The ones that tried to stop me from obtaining the cutonium from Sockman! And some sort of feathery thing." Mitch said, casting a disdainful glance at Agent E.

Perry snarled angrily at Mitch, who frowned. "I cannot understand you." He said. Perry enunciated each snarl this time. Mitch nodded. "Much better. And I already have triumphed. I have joined forces with Phieas and Ferb's most powerful enemies! Ahahahahahahahah- Well, technically, they are their only enemies." Mitch added thoughtfully.

Peter squealed. Mitch frowned. "I don't speak panda. Why in space would anyone learn that?" He clicked a button on a nearby robot. Peter squealed again.

"Get out of here." A robotic voice came from the robot. Peter squealed again. "Huh? Is that my voice? Luke, I am your father. OW! What?"

Perry had elbowed the panda. "Oh. Yes. There is no way you can defeat three highly trained scret agents!"

Agent E screeched. "Three? Perry and I are agents. You have a desk job."

"Only because my nemesis has been jailed for a while!" Peter replied. "Thanks to that platypus!"

"Oh, so it's my fault that he tried to kill me?" Perry asked.

"Now!" While the three agents were arguing, the army of robots had advanced closer, and the three were grabbed, and pulled into a glowing green portal.

* * *

"We made it!" Lily cried, finally reaching the penthouse's floor, sixty-five flights up. And having such small legs did not help.

*I'm done.* Agent C mewed, collapsing, sending the other three agents toppling.

*Looks like it's just us now.* Fredrick said, and the other two nodded. Pinky busted the door down, police style. The three rolled in, and three weapons were up.

"Freeze!" Lily yelled, hefting her Carbonator.

*No one's here* Pinky barked, holstering his Tennisball Launcher.

*Yup.* Fredrick agreed, putting a hotdog back in his fedora.

No Doofenshmirtz. No Perry. Not even Phineas and Ferb were there.

* * *

"Well, it is about time." A man in a green suit said angrily. He was floating on a giant green hovercraft with huge green pincers, which were crossed, as if the hovercraft was also angry with the robots and its leader.

"Shut up Khaka Peu Peu." Smiles groaned, as the Normbots behind him continued to chat about how evil puppies actually were.

"I am just saying." Said the first one. "They pee everywhere, and chew anything that they can get their mouth on."

"Yes, but they are cute and playful, which is not evil." Replied the second one.

"But they could be secret agents." The third one pointed out.

"That's true. But what if-" The second one began.

"Enough!" Smiles screamed. "Just, go back to base! I need to capture that Pizzazzium!" The normbots that were talking headed back to base, Khaka floated behind them, the family tied up in the back. "Uuugh. I did not sign up for this." He directed his jetpack forward, flying towards a normal looking house in the suburbs.

* * *

A short indian boy polished a canister with a tennis ball sized bunch of a glowing green material.

"I still cannot believe I have the largest amount of Pizzazzum in the entirety of North America! Possibly the world!" He hummed happily to himself. "Imagine the geneators this can power! Imagine the stuff I could build with this!"

"Imagine the destruction it can cause." A new voice hissed. Baljeat frowned.

"Well, I guess that it could be dangerous in the wrong han- Wait. Who are you?" He turned to see a smile, inches from his eyes.

"I'm the wrong hands." Was the boy's reply, and Baljeat doubled over, clutching a knife that was shoved all the way to the hilt into his stomach.

Baljeat gurgled incoherently, as Smiles grabbed the canister. He took one moment to lift Baljeat up by the hilt in his stomach. Smiles grinned wickedly as Baljeat screeched.

"At this point you don't think it can get any worse. Am I right?" Baljeat nodded weakly. "Listen very closely." Smiles pulled Baljeat and whispered four heart-shattering words. "She doesn't love you." He whispered slowly. He smirked at the look on his face. Smiles pulled himself onto the windowsill, and was about to jetpack away, when Baljeat choked out three words.

"It's not fair." Smiles seemed to hesitate, and there seemed to be a mental battle waging at that moment.

"Life's not fair." The boy whispered, a sad expreession on his face. "Life will take everything you hold dearly. The sooner you learn this, the better off you'll be when life catches up with you." With no more words exchanged, Smiles was gone.

* * *

With a whir of the drill that was the Falcon-inator's beak, the machine emerged on the other side of a green flash. Phineas glanced down at a duller looking Danville. He saw a wrecking ball go through a statue that looked like Dr. Doofenshmirtz riding a rhino. Trying to ignore the creepy surroundings, He watched Heinz with a confused expression on his face.

"Am I the only one with a serious case of deja vu?" The man askd the young boys.  
"I feel like we've been here before too." Phineas replied.

"That's because it looks like home." Ferb said quickly. Too quickly.

"Ferb." Phineas said slowly. "You know more than you're letting off."

"Know? I don't know anything. Nothing at all. I'm fine. Perfectly fine."

"You do know something!" Heinz cried. The inator was silent for a minute.

"We all have our secrets." Ferb said quietly. "I more than others."

The machine was silent once more. And Phineas's mind slipped into the past.

* * *

_Flashback #1_

A young Phineas, about age five, was thinking under a tree when he heard his mother call for him. He stumbled into the living room, where the man that Linda was dating stood, a boy that looked like the man stared as if he was nothing but a statue, and holding a flag of Great Britain. Linda was standing nearby, Candace standing next to her, clutching her Ducky Momo doll.

"I have some news." The two said simultaneously. They both glanced towards each other.

"You go first." They said simultaneously.

"I insist." Lawerence said, and Linda caved.

"Phineas. Candace." The mother looked into their eyes. "I am getting married again." For the first time the boy in the corner spoke.

"You think you can just replace my mom?" The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture that was torn nearly . It showed a happy looking woman with long green hair. She had an arm around a smiling Ferb, and an arm around whatever or whoever else was on the picture before it was torn off. "You think you can replace this?"

"No." Linda said quietly. "I can never take the place of your mother Ferb." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But, can you at least give us a chance?" Ferb glanced over at the brother and sister. He hesitantly took a step forward. His eyes locked with Phineas's. He... saw something. A spark. The spark of ideas and carefree life. Just like...

"Maybe I will." He said, walking the rest of the way with a large smile on his face.

* * *

_Flashback #2_

The scene wavered, as if made of water, and refocused on a day about a year later. Phineas and Ferb were building a small device so as to help keep tabs on their new pet platypus, with little luck since the gadget frequently coughed up smoke whenever it looked like they almost did it. Phineas sighed and layed the wrench down. Ferb followed suit, with the pliers.

"I not know what we been doin' wrong." Phineas said disappointedly.

"Not meant to be." Ferb replied. The two heard an upset chatter, and the sound of something falling. The two boys turned and spied their platypus, staring at the tree and the house simultaneously. Something that looked like a broken water pistol lay next to him, as well as a ring of leaves around him.

"Oh, there you are Barth- I mean Perry." Phineas said, smiling. He still had trouble with his name. The platypus chattered.

"Ay caramba!" A woman's voice came from across the street. Puzzled, the two boys peeked out of the gate. Across the street stood a girl, her ebony hair in a mess on her head. She was trying to lift a large pile of boxes from the back of a moving van. There was a sign that read For Sale, but had a ticker slapped across the front, reading sold. Phineas and Ferb slowly walked up behind her.

"You okay?" Phineas asked. The girl jumped.

"Huh? Oh. Hola. I am fine." The girl replied.

"Well, I'm Phineas and that's Ferb. We could give you a hand." Phineas said, looking at the large stack of boxes.

"No, no. I've got it." She replied. She finally managed to lift it, and began walking towards the house. However, her foot slipped on a banana that Phineas was for sure was not there before. In fact, he thought he could hear someone yelling.

"Curse you Pinky the Chiuaua!" Anyway, the girl slipped, and her boxes went flying. Ferb immediately jumped into the air, grabbing boxes. He landed on his right hand, a box on his left hand, two on his left foot, another on his right, and one on his head. Phineas immediately leapt forward and grabbed her back, catching her before she hit the ground. She stared at the boy. Into his eyes. The two remained like this for thirty seconds before she shoved him away.

"Get off me!" She yelled angrily. She dusted off her black shirt. She took the tower of boxes from Ferb, and shakily walked away.

"What?" Phineas asked, perplexed.

"Girls are a mystery to me." Ferb replied.

"Thank you for catching mi hija." Surprised, the two turned to see an older woman, probably the girl's mother. "Isabella has been upset since her father-" The lady stopped, and stared out at nothing in paticular.

"Phineas!" Linda came running across the street, Candace close behind.

"But but but, I saw it! Ferb caught five boxes with one hand and his feet! I saw it!" She yelled.

"Are you okay?" Linda asked, ignoring Candace completely.

"We're fine mom." Phineas replied.

"Oh, I'm Linda Flynn-Fletcher." Linda said, shaking the woman's hand. "Sorry if my boys caused any trouble."

"No trouble at all. I'm Vivian Garcia-Shapiro." The woman said.

"Hey, what if we take the kids out to ice cream?" Linda asked.

"I hope it cheers Isabella up." Vivian said, her smile falling. "She has not been the same since... " Vivian stared out at space again.

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry." Linda said. Vivian smiled again, but her eyes were stilled filled with sadness.

"I'll go get Isa." She said, walking towards the house. The three smiled at each other. Maybe some new friends were moving in next door. However, when Vivian came back out, she was dragging a very, **very **upset Isabella.

"-e's a boy! No!" Isabella screamed, trying to run back inside.

"Come on hija. They're just being polite." She gave a nervous glance at Linda.

"Candace was the same at that age." Linda said, smiling slightly.

"I did not!" Candace replied.

"Yes you did." The other three replied, giving her a knowing look.

"Okay, maybe a little." Candace admitted. The group set off towards a nearby ice cream shop, and Isabella realized that her mom would not let her go, walked slowly with her, sulking. They went inside, and Phineas, seeing the machine that kept the ice cream cold, began talking about how they could make one better.

"Hey Ferb! I know what we're going to do tomorrow!" Phineas yelled.

"We're going to need alot of ice cream." Ferb replied.

"But an ice cream skating rink sounds cool." Phineas replied.

"Ha! An ice cream skating rink!" Isabella laughed dryly. "Impossible!"

"The only thing that is impossible is impossiblity." Phineas replied, but it was obvious his ego had take quite a hit. Isabella opened her mouth to reply, but they reached the front of the line.

"One scoop of rocky road please." Ferb said politely. The serving woman smiled at him, and gave him a scoop. Ferb immediately began to lick. Linda ordered a scoop of vanilla, and Vivian asked for cotton candy.

"How about you?" The ice cream woman asked.

"Strawberry." Phineas and Isabella said at the same time. Isabella glared at Phineas, who just shrugged sheepishly. The ice cream woman handed out two cones of strawberry. Vivian and Linda reached for their purses at the same time.

"Let me." Linda said.

"No, I got it." Vivian replied.

"No, I insist." Linda continued.

"No, I can do it." Vivian countered. Linda opened her mouth to say something else, when she heard the bell at the front. Ferb was holding the door open for Isabella and Phineas, who were leaving.

"We still have to pay!" Linda called to the boys.

"Ummm... actually, you don't." The ice cream woman replied. She held up a twenty dollar bill. "Your son already did." Linda glanced back at her son, then to the ice cream woman. She hurriued after her kids.

The kids were already half way home. Isabella was walking four arms lengths away from the boys. She licked her icecream hard, and the scoop fell and splattered onto the ground. Isabella just stared at it for thirty seconds, and then burst into tears.

"Wh-wh-why? Why is everything going so wr-wr-wrong with my life?" Isabella sobbed, having reached her breaking point. Phineas looked at Isabella, then his cone, and back to Isabella. He put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, tears staining her cheeks. He held out the ice cream cone. "Eww! Cooties!"

"Actually. There is no scientific evidence of cooties." Ferb replied, before resuming his licking of the ice cream. Isabella hesitated, but took the cone and gave a hesitant lick. When her skin didn't change colors, she smiled at him, and took another lick.

"Thanks. You need help with that ice cream rink?" She asked. Phineas looked over to Ferb, who gave a thumbs up. Phineas smiled.

"Definitely."

* * *

_Flashback #3_

The scene wavers once more, replaced by what looked like a theme park. A now seven-year old Phineas was working on a computer console, Ferb not far away, working on a boat in front of a tunnel in the shape of a heart.

"Excuse me?" Phineas looked up from his work. A woman of about sixty was staring at them. "Aren't you a little young to be fixing the Tunnel of Love?"

"Yes, yes we are." Phineas replied.

"Well, it sure is good to see kids today taking an interest in mechanics." The lady gave them a hard candy each before walking away. Isabella walked up, now in her usual pink dress. She adjusted her bow before greeting the both of them.

"Hey Phineas. What'cha doin'?" And by both of them, I mean just Phineas.

"Fixing the Tunnel of Love." Phineas replied, pulling hard on a wrench about the length of his arm.

"The Tunnel of L-L-Love?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah. You want a ride?" Phineas asked.

"Ride the Tunnel of Love? W-W-With you?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah! You, me, and Ferb! It'll be great!" Phineas replied happily. Isabella's hopeful smile fell.

"Oh. Yes. Of... course. Just... the three of us..." Isabella said, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. She sniffed quietly. "I... I need to use the restroom." She ran off, trying to hide her crushed hopes.

"What's wrong with her?" Phineas wondered aloud. He heard a smack. He turned to Ferb. "Ferb... did you just face-palm?"

* * *

_Flashback #4_

There was a huge ripple, and the color drained away, leaving only vague shadows. I frowned. What... was going on? There was a sudden pain in the back of my skull.

"Hey buddy. Ferb and I wanted to say our goodbyes." Huh? Was that my voice? "You know, we thought we finally met the real you when we found out you were Agent P. But the fact is, pet, secret agent. They're both the real you. You are now, and always have been a great pet, and a great friend. We're gonna miss you Agent P. I love ya pal."

"S-Sir? Are you crying?" Whose voice was that? It sort of sounded like... that boy who came over when we made the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher! What was his name? Carl.

"N-no. I'm sweating from my eyes." That voice sounded like that man from Ferb's secret agent lair.

"Okay sir. We're ready." I heard myself say. Ready? Ready for what? I squint, trying to make out the black figures in the even darker landscape. Nope. Can't see a thing.

"Okay Carl, we're set." The man said, confirming what I already knew.

"Umm, Major Monogram?" What? Isabella too?

"Uuuuuh, yes." The man, Major Monogram replied.

"So none of us will remember any of today?" Isabella asked.

"That's right." Monogram replied.

"Good. Mwah!" I felt something soft on my lips. I heard myself gasp.

"Isabella!"

"Hit it Carl!"

"Wait wait wait!" I yell! Then there is a flash of bright light, and I fell back into conciousness.

* * *

"Phineas?" Heinz asked. "Are... you okay? You sort of just... fell asleep. Instantly."

"Huh? Yeah. I'm... fine. I just wish I knew what that was all about." I reply.

* * *

**I am fairly certain that everyone hear knows the fourth flashback. Too bad Phineas is still clueless. Even with two of his senses he still has no clue that Isabella kissed him. Aw well. See ya guys later. And I won't put up a review limit this time.**


	10. Completed bomb and even more prisoners

**Lichylichy: Check one. Check two. Check check. Can everyone hear me? You can? Good! Now, I am going in! Why am I putting a record of this? In case the self-destruct kills me. Wish me luck. *Knocks on door***

**?: It's open!**

**Lichylichy: *Gulp* *Enters* *Cage falls over author***

**?: Wait a minute. You aren't Perry the Platypus! Are you a delivery guy too?**

**Lichylichy: N-no. I'm Lichylichy. From Fanfiction.**

**?: Hmmm, I've been their before. Wait a minute! You aren't one of those Perryshmirtz people are you?**

**Lichylichy: N-n-n-no. I never really liked that.**

**Doof: Hmmm? Then why are you here?**

**Lichylichy: Contract.**

**Doof: Hmm? Let's see... "author is in no way responsible for any destruction caused by co-host... help keep readers entertained... Free refreshments..." That doesn't sound too bad. I'm not gonna do it with Monogram or anything... or Perry, right? I just... don't know how that would work. Co-hosting with a platypus. Sounds like one of those, "reality shows."**

**Lichylichy: Hey ummm... can you lift the cage? This is really uncomfortable.**

**Doof: Huh? Oh. Of course. When do I start?**

**Lichylichy: Officially next chapter.**

**Doof: Alright. See ya!**

**(Why'd I do that? Not sure. But I'm doing another long chapter now!)**

**Shout out to AnimationNut who has dedicated a story to me for my birthday. You are such a great friend! And another to Laura Latts, whose morning has been... crummy, to say the least. I won't tell you what happened, because I respect our friendship. Hang in there. I hope you both have a wonderful day (Or in Laura's case, a better one at least.)**

* * *

**Isabella**

I feel my head. Bald. Nothing a half an hour in Phineas's hair styling and regrowth helmet won't fix. But... I wonder how he would react? Oh god, please do not let this effect my chances.

"But we never got around to that game of Chinese Checkers!" A happy voice called. The cell door opened, and three black robots (With creepy smiling faces) came in, holding three people, who I recognized from Halloween.

"Russel? Wailen? Moana?" I ask.

"Isabella? Is that you? Or is it that boy from before?" Wailen asked, squinting between something... I gasp as I recognize the substance that was running down Russel and Wailen's cheeks was blood.

"What did you do to them!?" I demand grabbing the closest robot. The smile literally flipped upside down, and his metal eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"We fed them salt and onion cookies." He said, in a slightly less optomistic tone.

"Cookies wouldn't do this to a human! What did you really do?" I demand, lifting the robot closer to my face.

"That's what we did. They aren't human." The robot replied. Confused, I glance over at the other robots, who had big bags of salt, and were spreading it around the other three. What odd shapes too. Some looked like stars, others like eyes. And they finished with a huge circle around them, four small circles marked corners.

"That should hold. We just need a drop of venom." The second robot said. It reached into Wailen's mouth, a vial in its hand. It yanked hard. It retracted out, the vial filled halfway with a purple liquid. It poured it on the salt, and to my surprise, the salt slowly turned purple from the spot where it was poured on. A bright wall rose from the ground matching the symbols.

"Alright. Now we just need Mr. Akuma to send those robots." The third robot said, and floated out.

* * *

**Doof**

It was suddenly quiet. Too quiet. Phineas was not speaking to me. Urrk. It was so infuriating. I open my mouth to start some conversation when there was a huge explosion.

"What was that?" Phineas asked. He glanced at the moniter, which was connected to the only camera on the outside. The inator was made to follow a creature's scent, so it did not need much sight. But something blueberry colored flew past the camera.

"What was that?" I ask. I gasp as Ferb shoved me out of the way. He grabbed the controls, pulled a lever, pressed three yellow buttons, and pulled on something. The Falcoln-inator halted, and dropped. The Falcoln-inator's wings were folded at its side, and it went free falling, spinning the whole way. The freefall stopped.

"Hell below." Ferb cussed under his breath. He pulled a few other switches, shoved some levers, and pushed some buttons. The Falcoln-inator shook, and from the camera, whatever was holding the back of the inator suddnly flew up, as the ground under us shifted. The drill inches from the creature's head. The creature grabbed the tip, and it stopped. "Uh oh."

The Falcoln-inator spun, sending us slamming into floor, walls, and roof. I passed out.

* * *

**Smiles**

"Alright." I deposit the small glowing green ball into the glass canister, combining with the red ball inside. The two fought inside, causing the glass to quiver. Then they seeped into each other, and turned a pitch black.

_**"Is it-?"**_Akuma asked.

"Done." I smile back.

"He's Mitch, but some people call him Big Mitch!" A theme song played.

"I've got the agents." Mitch said, eight robots flying behind him. One for a platypus, another for a panda. Two for an eagle, and four for a very fat cat.

"Put the electric collars on 'em." I reply. He stuck the collars on the unconcious creatures. Except one.

*Nrrrrrrk.* The platypus growled.

"Oh is poor Perry not able to stop me?" I mock. "Well, since Heinz is not here." I gesture for the robot to carry him more towards me, and for the others to throw them with the other prisoners.

*Nrrrrrrrrrk.* Perry growled.

"You see, much like **your **nemesis, my childhood was not the best. Being an orphan is rarely good. And having purple hair was not exactly the best way to fit in. I was taunted alot. Alot. I mean, it was amazing how much-"

*Nrrrrk.*

"Oh, yes. Anyway, I am going to place this special bomb in the heart of City Hall, the center of Danville! And do you know what I'll do then?"

*Nrrrrk.* Perry said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to blow it, and City Hall, to smithereens! But the mayor is not going to be there, of course. I plan on injuring everyone in the entire Tri-State Area! Because, despite how I act, I cannot stand the sight of death. It- It's a long story and you'd probably be able to have time to escape if I told it to you, so-" I clamp a collar on his neck.

*Nrrrk.*

"Now, this collar will shock you if you try to get it off. It will also shock you if you leave the room, because there are infared beams all around the door. Impossible for air to escape, if you could put a collar on that. So don't try escaping." I drop the platypus in, and press the button that activated the beams. "Enjoy your stay."

* * *

**Lily**

We were travelling at our fastest speed on our jetpacks. We had to find them soon. My fur was standing on end. All of a sudden, something big and mechanical fell into view, slamming into us. We were sent groundward, and the ground was coming up quickly. I could not move, because of some scientific thing that Carl talked about yesterday. I was not really paying attention. Suddenly, the roof opened up, and the three of us floated in just as the robot hit the ground.

*I just saw my life flash before my eyes!* Pinky barked. A satisfied look passed over his face. *Mmmm... steak.*

*Our jetpacks are totalled.* Fredrick complained.

"We'll worry about that later. We need to find whoever is controlling this and an exit." I yell at the two. Who glance at each other and shrug. They followed close behind me. We stopped when we reached a door that read, "Head-inator." So, Doofenshmirtz should be just behind this door. I kick it open. And gasp.

"Smiles did say you would fall for this simple trap." The Regurgitator said, smiling very widely, while lightning flashed behind him, accompanied with dramatic music.


	11. Welcome to City Hall!

**Doof: Wo-ow. This is a nice place. *Looks around city***

**?: Would you like a beverage, sir?**

**Doof: Oh, hello little girl. What's your name?**

**Little Girl: S.R.**

**Doof: Sir?**

**Sir: No! S.R.**

**Doof: Hey hey! That's cool. Your name changes with everything I say. Let's see... I'm a dumkopf.**

**I'm a dumkopf: Hey!**

**Idiot: Eheheheheheheh, you see, that is funn- Hey! I'm not an idiot! Change it back!**

**Lichylichy: Fine.**

**Doof: Much better.**

**S.R.: Anyway welcome to O.C. Plaza. The Music Studio is over there. The Krusty Krab is a great place to get a bite to eat. Of course we also have Nasty Burger, McDonalds, Slushy Dawg, and more.**

**Lichylichy: OC plaza is the most popular spot of this city. It used to be a medium-sized town called Cartoon Network City. It was abandoned, though, so I built on it. Growing, big, wide. I call it Accumulation. It sort of fits, wouldn't you think?**

**Doof: Woah woah woah, a kid built this place?**

**S.R.: He sure did.**

**Lichylichy: That's the Fanfic Broadcast Tower. We'll be there soon.**

* * *

**Phineas**

I opened my eyes, and I have to hold my hand up against the sudden glare. Huh? I could see the oak Ferb and I lay under while thinking up our next Big Idea. The canopy seemed very high up. Odd. No. Wait. We were too far down. In fact I think we're underground. Well, it would be underground, if there wasn't a gaping hole in the top. A Falcoln-inator-shaped hole.

"Ferb." I call weakly, my throat dry. "Dr. D?"

"I'm here kid." Doof replied suddenly. He was already on his feet, running diagnostics on the inator's condition.

"Present." Ferb replied. He was sitting next to the break in the bird's head, legs over the side. I glance up at him.

"How come I am the last one to get up?" I ask.

"Because I am blown up everyday. A fall is nothing to me." Dr. D replied curtly.

"You have been eating alot of Fireside Girl cupcakes lately." Ferb replied, jumping down, back into the room.

"Oh my gosh! Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" A girl's voice called.

"Maybe I did hit my head." Dr. D said, rubbing what I supposed was a sore spot on his head.

"It sounds feminine." Ferb said.

"It sounds familiar." I agreed. A head poked over the hole where Ferb was sitting not a minute before.

"Dr. Doofensh- iiit." She said. I could feel my eyes widen.

"You're-!"

* * *

**Smiles**

"Finally! You sure took your time!" I complain as Akuma finally came back, flanked by two white robots.

_**"Shut up. You have no idea what I had to go through to get this."**_

"Now... I just need to infiltrate City Hall!"

_**"Is that all?" **_But I was no longer listening.

"The General has a camp filled with children,

And lives in a horrible place.

He wants all your money, he's never at all funny,

He wants to remove your face."

* * *

**Lily**

"Bring it cabbage-clothes!" I snarl.

"Oh, shouldn't you know us villains by now? We play dirty." The door behind us slammed close. The chamber filled with gas.

"What are you-" Everything doubled, and turned an odd shade of green and pink.

*That's the hugest steak I've ever seen!* Pinky giggled, eyes crossed. And he then slumped to the floor.

*Lily pads... and fly paper. Filled with flies! Eheheheh-* Fredrick slumped down next to me. I wasn't going down! I jump on the smoke spraying device, and pull. It came away, and smoke billowed out even thicker. The Regurgitator gasped in surprise. He ran over to the console and typed quickly. He reached for a huge red button... and he slumped to the floor too. With the last of my energy, I jump on the button. The smoke stopped, and the ship shuddered.

"Must... stay... strong..." I fell. I could faintly hear a door sliding open, and my sliding. All of a sudden the ground was gone, and air was blowing against me. I slam hard into something hard, with a **_CLANG!_**

And darkness took me.

* * *

**Phineas**

"Stacy!" I yell, pointing at the Japanese girl.

"Fancy meeting you here." Stacy said, smiling sheepishly. "In... uh... Perry's Lair."

"Huh?" I ask. "He has a what now?"

"A lair." Stacy replied. "Where do you think he sneaks off to each day? He goes to his secret headquarters from one of the many entrances that are around your house, gets briefed by Major F. Monogram, and heads off to fight Doofenshmirtz here."

"You make it sound like there is alot of them."

"Like a hundred of 'em." Stay replied.

"Then wouldn't we have found one?" I asked.

"You did. Well, I didn't know it at the time. You were the ones that tried to save us." Stacy said, putting a hand on her chin thoughtfully. "Glad I don't follow the Bully Code."

"Woah woah woah. We _did_ save you." I corrected.

"Baaaur (Buzzer noise) Wrong! That was Perry. You just happened to be trying."

"So I wasted that quote?" I ask.

"'Fraid so."

"Wait wait wait. When did you find out?" I ask.

"Easy. That trip to Big Ben. I believe the good doctor here-"

"_Evil_ doctor." Heinz corrected.

"Was planning on rocketing Big Ben to the Tri-State Area because he couldn't read his wrist watch." Stacy explained.

"What!?" Dr. D never mentioned that. "You tried what!?"

"Well, I can't read those little hash marks." Dr. D explained.

"You could have just got a bigger watch." Ferb suggested.

"Why does everyone say that? It just seems like too much work."

"So you decide sending Big Ben to your doorstep would be easier then going to a store?" I ask.

"Precisely!" Doof said, happily.

"You do realize people would start questiong why Big Ben was suddenly in the Tri-State Area, right?" Ferb explained.

"And you would have probably ended up in jail." I continue.

"JAIL!?" Dr. D suddenly shouted. "There is no law that says I cannot rocket a world renowned monument to my front door." Doof said, crossing his arms. "Plus, I've been in jail once. I never want to go again. I still can't believe Dr. Diminutive ratted me out like that."

"So, that's what happened to our Big Ben waterslide!" I suddenly realized. "Huh... I wonder... how about a computer? About ten feet high, eight across, five wide?"

"You mean Charlie?" Dr. D asked.

"Huh?" I respond.

"Charlie! He was a great friend. Though I still think he cheated at Pick up sticks." Dr. D said. "It was weird, I wonder who on earth would build a computer in the shape of a face anyway?"

"Me." I reply.

"You?"

"Me."

"Well, if you didn't basically build the Falcon-inator, I wouldn't believe you." He replied. We sat in silence until, with a loud crash, four became five.

"Lily?" Everyone, including me, asked in astonishment. Lily was in bad shape. Her hair was matted, on her back, where red began to drip down.

"Let me see." Ferb said, picking her up. He examined her. "Just a small cut." He finally said.

"A SMALL CUT?" I found myself yelling. I point to the floor, where a small pool was accumulating. "That is not a small cut!"

"She's alive." Ferb continued, as if he did not hear me. "And she'll be back on her paws in no time." He walked out of the door that led to the drill. The drill slid up, revealing a hole which Ferb climbed out of.

* * *

**Mayor Doofenshmirtz**

"Forgot my wallet. And on today of all days." I mutter to myself. I glance under the desk. Aaah, there it is. I pick it up off the floor, when I hear the sounds of wheels, and grinding gears. I peek from the side. A boy around the age of seven...ish was standing, two robots and a black ball between them standing behind him.

"So, the mayor's office, huh?" The boy asked. "The center of Danville." He turns to the robots. "Get it ready!" He yelled. The robots leapt half a foot in the air, which was quite a feat, because of the heavy-looking sphere between them. "Set it up in front of the desk. But don't activate it just yet." The robots nodded, and the boy left. An odd looking man with a red cape walked in, dragging... my neice!

"Hey, isn't this where Uncle Roger works?" Vanessa asked. The man ignored her. I gasped quietly as Khaka Peu Peu walked in, a strange looking device in his hands.

"The Regurgitator was brilliant for making the grid transportable." Khaka muttered. He cast a worried glance at the sphere. "That bomb scares me."

A bomb!? It suddenly all fit together. They are planning on blowing Danville off the map!

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Fighting is coming in the next chapter!**


	12. Oops that isn't good

**Doof: Wooow. This place is TALL!**

**Lichylichy: It has to be. I send chapters all over the world. From Timbuktu to Waterloo.**

**Doof: Waterloo?**

**Lichylichy: I am pretty sure it is a town in Iowa. Anyway, here is your co-host.**

**Adyson: Hello. *holds out hand***

**Doof: Hey, I know you! You're one of those Fireside Girls who keep selling cupcakes and stuff to me!**

**Adyson: Maybe. Wait, I know you! You're the guy that lives in the weird purple building!**

**Doof: *Opens mouth to speak***

**Lichylichy: We have no time for this. Hello everyone out there. I'm finally back! *applause* ... to school. *Booooooo* Anyway, I'm glad some of you are still reading despite that horrendous review thing. Took it too far. And I don't really need ALL of those reviews. But it makes me feel like there are more than just a bunch of people reading it. There are people, not just some random dude off the street.**

**Doof: Yeaaah, don't know how a guy off the street would be reading this.**

**Lichylichy:... Whose idea was to bring this guy in? Seriously, I don't remember.**

**Everyone: *shrugs***

**Lichylichy: Huh. Anyway, roll film!**

* * *

**Mayor Doofenshmirtz**

I watch as even more people are dragged in. A small bald girl, wearing a slighty tattered pink dress. I think that was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the girl that was kidnapped yesterday. Three people on a cart, surrounded by purple light. I almost gasp as a cage made of beams, filled with animals, was pushed in by... HEINZ?! The next was two girls and a teenage nerd, and two boys. Wait... those boys were pushing the other three.

"Please tell me we are done." The boy with the triangular head whined.

"Shut up Thaddeus." Khaka replied. "Thor, you, Smiles, and Regurgitator go rechieve the... _insurance_." The boy with Thaddeus, Thor, Smiles, and the Regurgitator left. Leaving the guy in red, Heinz, and Khaka Peu Peu. And two robots holding a bomb. Khaka didn't look very strong, the boy would be easily restrained, and I know Heinz couldn't fight off a platypus... though I am not sure why. So, I take out the guy in red, then Khaka, and then Heinz... then the little boy. I have the element of surprise still. And all was left was two kids and a rather burly looking man. Though, I think I could be able to take him. I reach for my phone to dial 911.

**"Well well well." **I heard a dark voice cackle. I gasp and turn around. A small red mist floated there, dead black eyes, and shining red pupils. **"If it isn't Mr. Mayor. Intelligence... in this case Smiles, said you would not be here. Guess he was wrong. Thaddeus. Doofenshmirtz. Put him with the others!" **I gasp as the little boy grabbed one of my arms, and Heinz the other.

"Heinz! What are you doing?" I ask.

"In my dimension, you were the first one I killed." Heinz replied. I would be lying if I was not scared a little... or alot.

* * *

**Phineas**

"Power drill." I ask. Lily hands me the tool.

"Sooo... you know?" Lily asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. "I could have helped!" The cat winced.

"We... sort of couldn't." She hands something out to me. I take it out of curiosity.

"So, you've discovered your pet is a secret agent- I don't want your pamphlet!"

"Seriously, am I the only one here with a severe case of Deja vu?" Dr. D asked from the engine.

"Yes." I reply angrily. I finish screwing the front to the rest of the machine. "Done."

"Well, let's go." Stacy said smiling.

"Problem. Where is he?" I ask.

"City Hall." Ferb stated simply.

"Huh? How would you know that?" Phineas asked.

"A little birdy told me." Ferb replied, hopping in. The hovercar began to start up.

"Shot gun!" Stacy yelled, hopping in.

"Who says you're even coming?" Lily asked, hopping in after her. Stacy reached down and pulled off the collar.

"Are you going to say anything to stop me? No?" She taunted. Lily crossed her paws and stared angrily at Stacy. "Fine. Here." Lily snatched it back as Dr. D and I hopped in.

"No! None of you are certified in this!" Lily yelled.

"My daughter has been kidnapped. I'm coming." Doof snarled. Lily turned to Ferb.

"I am driving." He replied, just as the hover car lifted a foot off the ground. She turned to me.

"I don't want to hear it." I snarl. Her ears fell, exasperated.

"We'll be there soon." Ferb said simply. We shot up, and nearly blew Candace off her feet.

"Perry! Watch i-" She stopped as she found it was me. I felt rage fill me.

"You knew!?" I yell. Candace hopped back.

"Well... yeah." I glare at her.

"Good-bye Candace." Ferb took the hint and started us up, and we flashed towards City Hall.

"Phineas!" I heard her screaming behind me.

* * *

**Smiles**

"I'm just saying, like an assortment of cheeses on the "lawn" is not a metaphor." I continued, hefting the box full of who-knows-what.

"It is." Regurgitator replied, a bunch of thunder flashing and dramtic music following.

"No. It isn't. And why wire up that? It is not very useful. It activates when you talk loud enough, but you are always loud. You must run through batteries fast."

"Well... yeah. But you need dramatic music. It highlights a villains evilness!" Dramatic music and thunder again.

"Nnno. If anything, it is stupid and put-off-ish. A true villain can imitate others with a good monolouge and a good device to back a person up."

"Like the bomb?"

"Pre-" I grunt and shift the heavy box. The years of malnurishment was finally catching up with me.

"You okay?" Thor asked, breaking the silence.

"Fine." I grunt, though I knew that was not very convincing. My stomach growled loudly. Hunger was not something new to me. But other people staring at me was.

"Maybe after we conquer the Tri-State Area we'll go get a burger. You're stomach sounds like an engine." The Regurgitator smiled widely.

"Like... friends?" I asked.

"Like co-horts." The man replied. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little down-heartened at that.

"Oh... well... burgers sound good." We finally reached our base of operations. I sigh in relief and put the box down.

**"The heroes are on their way! Set the bomb off! Set it off!" **Akuma hissed.

"Calm down Mist for Brains. No need to go pulling the trigger when there is no target." I reply.

**"This is no time to get cocky! This is the time I got cocky and LOOK WHERE I ENDED UP! Forced to rely on a bunch of half-wit humans." **Akuma glanced between us. That was very unnerving.

"Okay okay. Set the bomb off." I slowly walk over to the bomb. I look over it. And gasp. "Crap!" I cover my mouth and blush.

**"What?" **Akuma hissed. **"What could you have possibly messed up."**

"Ehe. Weeeeell... right here." I gesture to the connectors that held the bomb together. "Basically, the way it is now... it won't activate when the R.O.B. open it." Akuma's eyes flashed red, and the mist flared up.

**"WHAT!? FIX IT! NOW!"** He screeched.

"Cool it. I'll have it fixed soon."

**"You better." **He floated away. I turn back to the bomb. How could a ball of mist be so scary? I heard something rustling from the prisoner's cell. I glance at Akuma, who was busy talking with Regurgitator, who was setting up stuff to keep the good guys busy. I peek in to the room. The platypus was behind the eagle, wiring what appeared to be a laser pointer to a locket. My intensive "research" (I believe the term is hacking and total download) of the O.W.C.A. database pinned those two items to be Perry's Locket, an item that contains the prodigies Phineas and Ferb's inventions, as well as Doofenshmirtz's inators, and O.W.C.A.'s basic weaponry.

"Oh ho! So the secret agent wants out?" I walk into the room, causing everyone to leap up. I snatch the device from Perry. Shame too, considering he just finished. "Well, Agent P. Nice try but no dice." I smirk and walk out of the room... just as Isabella asked five words.

"Perry... you're a secret agent?"


	13. Heinz! Fetch me my helmet

**Doof: Wooooow. So THIS is literature?**

**Adyson: I like it. It's really nice.**

**Lichylichy: Thanks guys. You guys are awesome. (I'm talking to cartoon characters. Popularity points -50 T.T) Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Phineas**

I felt a buzzing in my pocket. I pull my phone out.

"Is this really the time for texting?" Dr. D asked. "You kids and your social network." I take a quick glanceat the number. I gasp and check again. My eyes widen and a shiver escaped down my spine.

_666-6666_

Trying to ignore the number, I open up the message. It read _Don't come to City Hall. Will blow bomb. -Akuma _

"Ferb... what does Ah-kuuu-ma mean?" Ferb's eyes widened and he had to scramble to regain control of the ship.

"Wh-what makes you ask?" He stuttered. I hand him the phone. His eyes jumped from the message, to the phone number, and back to the message. "Hell below. We're going to need to do something first."

"Before saving Isabella?" I ask. He landed the hover car, hopped out, walked over to a group of street musicians. He gestured for one to lean over, and he began to whisper in his ear. The man's eyes grew wide. He nodded twice.

"Come on guys." The guy said, and picked up his saxophone and the case and the group began to walk away.

"Alright. Now, we wait for pandemonium." Ferb whispered. He hopped back into the hover craft and started slowly towards City Hall.

* * *

**At City Hall...**

"Ha! Three of a kind!" Khaka yelled, throwing the cards down.

"Four of a kind." Alt. Dimension Doofenshmirtz replied, putting down his cards.

"Flush." Mitch said simply, smiling widely. The three look at Smiles, who was trying to figure out the right way to hold the cards.

"Care to double the bet?" Mitch asked, shoving the rest of his chips in.

"Huh? Yeah, why not." Smiles said absentmindedly, pushing the last few of his chips in the middle. He finally got them all facing up and put them down. "Full. House." The other three groaned loudly.

"But... you..." Khaka stammered.

"Are smarter than you think." He replied. Akuma floated by. "Hey, gassy! What's on your mind? Why so happy?"

**"Because of the chaos going on outside. It is deeeeeeeeeeelightful." **I frown. Chaos? I glance out the window. Yup people were running around screaming. That's chaos. It was sort of entertaining. But why would they be acting like that unless...

"Fletcher! Dammit! Everyone to your posts! They're going to try to infiltrate our stronghold!" The group scattered, scared. Akuma continued watching the chaos.

**"I'm going to go get a better look." **He said, and floated towards the street. I decide to wait here. Just in case he tries to pull a fast one. I feel the piece of machinery in my pocket. Then again... why waste?

* * *

**Isabella**

"Thanks Mr. Mayor." I say, rubbing my wrists.

"I had to untie Heinz all the time. The bullies in Drusselstein tied him by his underwear to the top of the flag pole." He replied, beginning to untie Vanessa. I turn to the animals, now all standing on hind legs and wearing fedoras. A panda was in the corner, pulling on a cord in his hat. He squealed in frustration.

"I think it is some sort of... what did not-Dad call it? EMP." Vanessa answered the panda. Everyone looked at her strangely. "My dad fights a platypus. You kind of have to know what animals are saying."

"EMP? That would short circuit anything eletronic." I recite. I flinch as the gazes were sent my way. "Fireside Girl Manual. Page 55." I shrug.

"I still can't believe it slipped his mind to chain up Uncle Roger." Vanessa said thoughtfully.

"Maybe they're getting cocky." Mr. Doofenshmirtz replied. Maybe... I turn to Pinky.

"Your a secret agent?" Slowly, he nods. "That's so cool! My dog is a secret agent! My dog..." A memory surfaced. "Wait a minute... if you're a secret agent... why did you eat my sash?" Pinky shrugged. "No, you're going to tell me why!"

* * *

**Your POV!**

"Alright. We're in. Who designs robots that fall asleep?" The other four with Phineas shrugged. Aw well. Either way, they were standing in the large Entrance Hall. It looked relatively deserted.

"Whatever you do, don't-" Ferb began. The ground exploded, sending rubble everywhere.

"Haha! You think you'd be able to put the drop on us?" Khaka Peu Peu asked from the smoke. Phineas assumed a defensive stance. A giant green robot claw, not unlike that of a lobster. "Stay back! Or I crush him. Like a toothpick." Everyone stopped. Khaka walked out of the smoke. Or... his robot. He was in what looked like a seat, with long spider-like legs coming out of the back, along with the claws holding Phineas.

"Okay. Don't hurt the kid." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, putting down his wrench and kicking it over to Khaka.

"Looks like your rescue mission has been cut short." Khaka smiled. All of a sudden, Doofenshmirtz charged at Khaka. Surprised, the spider legs on Khaka's machine scittered against the polished floor, and Khaka fell over, into a window. It shattered, sending glass outside and inside. He scuttered to his mechanical feet. "Say goodbye to your precious inventor." He sneered. The claws came together and something thick and dark splattered his claws.

* * *

**Smiles**

It... it needed to be done. No way around it. But I turned from the moniter all the same as the other villains began to cheer. Why is the world such a cruel place?

"Because you made it that way." I turn slowly. I suppose you could say I was going mad, becaue I could see what looked like me, clad in white. His hair a bright blond.

"Of course not." Next to the white one became a person dressed in blood red, just like me. With a yellow smiley face on it, and matching red shorts. His hair was like someone threw a mop on his head and then died in black. He had glowing red eyes and a smile that scared even me. "I have been enlightened. Don't let no namby pamsy get in your way of domination. We'll split if 50-50. You this dimension, me and mine. We'll have it all. All! No more searching through dumpsters for food! You'll get the pick of the crop!" My stomach growled loudly.

"Smiles, think about what you're doing. Listen to your Conscience." Conscience said quietly. He seemed to be getting smaller.

"Yes, remember. It all! People will be coming to you for food, begging at _your _doorstep instead of the other way around." The dark Smiles whispered. "Listen to A.D. Smiles." He hissed. A.D.'s hair seemed less limp, and his eyes grew brighter.

"Smiles..." Conscience whispered. He was now about a half a foot tall.

"Shut up!" A.D. yelled. He kicked Conscience at a window, causing said window to shatter.

"What was that?" Alternate Dimension Doofenshmirtz asked. "The window shattered. All on its own."

"Listen to me. You'll have everything that they said you could never have. A family, friends, a full stomach." My stomach growled loudly again.

"Well... I don't know..."

"Everyone has to cut down a few trees to make a house." A.D. whispered in his ear. And with one last smile, he disappeared.

"Hey boss. Did you do something with your hair?" A.D.D. (Alternate Dimension Doofenshmirtz) asked. "It looks a little... dark."

"Oh, you noticed. I've made up my mind. Give me that helmet."

* * *

**What's gonna happen? Smiles has split-personalities? What happened to Conscience? Is Phineas dead? What is the prisoners planning on doing? Will I ever get lunch? Why am I asking you all of these questions?**


	14. Phineas?

**Doof: What!? YOU KILLED PHINEAS!?**

**Adyson: WHY!?**

**Lichylichy: Get off of me. Roll film! (WARNING! The first bit of this chapter contains... well, if you're squeamish don't read. Someone dies! And, spoilers, it isn't Phineas.)**

* * *

**Phineas**

I smiled as Ferb finished messing around with Khaka's robot control system. We didn't just leave Perry's lair. We took along a few... other pleasentries. I put the remote control down. Though it probably saved my life, the fact that Perry had a robot doppleganger of me in his lair was more than unnerving.

"What? Sparks?" Khaka asked. He glanced at the mangled robot in his claws.

"I've finished with your upgrade." Ferb smiled widely at a surprised Khaka. He pushed a joystick left on the arm of the chair, but instead the chair tipped over right. He gasped and fought to keep himself up, ending up tilting to the left. He continued to fight, while Lily, Dr. D, and Ferb spread out a thick blanket that they had found. I jumped, and was immediately caught in it.

"Never again Phineas. So many things could have gone wrong. What if you hit the blanket and exploded." Dr. D said.

"No way." I reply. "There is no possible way anyone here could have gotten hur-" A loud piercing scream filled the entryway. Khaka tipped forward, landing in the windowsill. Blood poured thick from where the glass punctured skin. His eyes widened. And he stopped moving. The mechanical legs twitched. As if Khaka was a dying cockroach.

"Khaka!" Ferb yelled, and ran over to the man. Slowly, he slid the villain off of the glass, more blood spewing out. Ferb winced slightly as the villain came off with a sickening _sloooorp. _He layed him on the floor, away from the glass. He checked his pulse... and sighed. "He's alive... barely." He pulled out a first-aid kit from... well, I'm not entirely sure. He disinfected the wound and put a strip of cloth over the wound. Ferb got up, packed up, and began walking deeper into City Hall.

"Well... there isn't much more we can do." Doof shrugged, and followed. Stacy glanced back again, and she and Lily left. It was my fault. I left.

* * *

"Too early..." A girl whispered. Her voice sounded gentle and kind.

"What should we do?" Another girl asked. Hers was rougher and louder.

"His time is not up..." The first girl said quietly.

"Hey squirt! Do a little of your healing halabaloo."

"Who are you calling a squirt?" A calm voice asked, this one belonging to the boy.

"I'm older. That makes you a squirt."

"I'm taller. That makes you wrong." The darkness lifts. A boy about the age of Phineas steps out. He adjusts the worn out pointed hat on his head. Their was a rip near its brim and a rip at the right of the hat. On the opposite side of that was a six pointed star symbol made of what looked like dry red paint. He adjusted his blue cloak. He stood over Khaka, staring at his eyes, dimming. The boy took out a staff. Two glass spheres were at the end. A blue, with the same symbol as the hat, and a red, this one with a five-pointed star in its center.

"Sanare vulnera tempus adduxi." He almost sang, waving his staff over Khaka's half-dead form. The blue sphere glowed, and little white sparks flew down, tapping wounds, shattering them into nonexistence. "Mortui reviviscent. Pseudolo mortem iterum!" A small blue sphere flew out, and into Khaka. He shuddered once, and stopped moving once more.

"Are we done?" The tempered girl asked.

"Calm down sis. We're done... for now." He slowly stepped into the shadows once more... and disappeared.

* * *

**Phineas**

"That was terrible. I never want to do that again." I groaned.

"It's necessary. They're the bad guys. There is no other way... well... no others as fast as this." Ferb whispered.

"But... we killed him Ferb. No matter how you cut it, we killed someone." My voice was but a croak. Ferb was silent. Not his usual silence, though. It felt like he was trying to shut himself away from the rest of us.

"Oh look. If it isn't Dorito head." That voice. I glance up. Thaddeus and Thor stood there, Thaddeus smirking and Thor with a glazed over look.

"Oh. Hi Thaddeus. You know, you shouldn't be in here. There are kidnappers here." I inform them. Lily glanced closely at the two boys.

"Look out!" She screeched. She managed to push me away as a football flew by, caught in a football helmet at the end of a bunch of metal.

"Auto Football Hikers." Thaddeus smirked. "Completely original."

"Heeeeeey... that looks like our Automatic Baseball Launcher." Thaddeus scowled.

"Not even close." He snarled, shouldering the device. "Now, hold still and it'll be quick and painless." He shot again, and this time I had to duck, and then jump as the football U-turned and tried to sweep me off my feet.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Well duh. It's bad enough that we were bullied at our old town for our inventions, but when we came here, we were placed second fiddle? 'Oh, no. We cannot accept these designs. We already have something made by Phineas and Ferb.' Don't you get it!? You have it perfect! Friends, a pet, popularity. And a cute girl that trys her best everyday to get your attention. I mean, come on. How can anyone miss that? Everyday, in and out. No matter the risk. No matter the reason."

"Huh? I don't know anyone like that..." I scratch my chin. "Let's see... Nope." Thaddeus's mouth hung loosely.

"You are hopeless. Better to get rid of you." He fires again. This time Ferb kicked the ball up, and down. Thaddeus gasped and ducked. The football went through his hair making it look like the letter u. He snarled, and fired again. I dodged. He snarled, fired. Fired. Fired. Fired. Fired. The ball stopped. Thaddeus blinked in surprise. He looked down. In his anger, Lily had managed to grab onto the football. She stopped the football with the joystick. Bam! Thaddeus fell to the floor, a black eye already forming. Thor immediately grabbed Lily, holding her in his glove like hands. She struggled, and bit at his fingers.

"Ahem." Both Thor and I, surprised, turned to Dr. D. Who had a black gun held to Thaddeus's head. "Put the cat down." Thor, with a very angry look on his face, put Lily down. "Tie them up."

"With what?" I ask.

"With that." He gestured towards a bunch of rope. "I bet they were going to tie us up with that and throw us with the rest of 'em." Slowly, we tied the two up.

"Didn't think you'd be the type to hold a gun to another person's head, Doofenshmirtz." Thaddeus spat as Ferb finished tying him up.

"Oh, there is alot you don't know about me." Dr. D replied as I finished binding Thor. We slowly opened the next door, revealing a flight of stairs. "Going up?" Dr. D joked, and shut the door behind him. I just stared at him. But Stacy was the one who asked the question.

"You carry a gun?" She asked. He gave her a wierd look.

"No! I may be evil, but I never really liked guns."

"Then what's that?"

"Oh this?" He asked, He pulled the trigger. I flinched. It spewed out warm air. "It's a Japanese hair dryer." He demonstrated blow drying his hair.

"Wait... you threatened Thatddeus and Thor with a hair dryer?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah. Their fault that they didn't know it was a hair dryer." Dr. D replied. The five of us hopped up the stairs in silence. Now, we had three things. A large amount of rope left over from tying up Thaddeus and Thor, a metal net, and a weapon used against royals and members of parlament.

* * *

**Smiles**

"They're getting closer." I hissed. I glared at the screen. Oh well. Let them come. Yesssssss. Let them come. I hope they make it. Cause then I will get my revenge. My revenge... "Bring it Fletcher. Because this time, it won't be just a merry go round. Ehe. Ehehe. Aha! Mwahahahahahahahahah-"

"Sir!" An annoying voice said. "I finished setting up the buffet."

"Gosh darn it Norm, I was in the zone."

"I thought you were just playing with your doll."

"Oh brother Norm. If you think this thing is a doll then we need to get your optical sensors checked." I finished burning off the giant mechanical beak, which landed on the ground hard.

* * *

**Phineas**

"A hair dryer?"

"Yeah, Vanessa got it from Tokyo. Saved me from being arrested by O.W.C.A." Dr. D replied.

"Seriously, the only thing I hear coming out of your mouth is Perry and arrested." I reply.

"Yeah, that happens at times." Dr. D replied. "Though I still don't know why he carries that in his wallet." I glance over to Ferb, who shrugs.

"Whatever is coming up is probably going to be a lot worse than Thaddeus and Thor." Ferb said quietly.

"And Khaka." A wave of sadness washed over me as I said those words. Ferb put a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, I'm okay. We probably need something to use as a weapon. What have we got?" Stacy held out her cell phone. Dr. D, the blow dryer. Ferb, his toolbox. Lily only had her hat, which had many secret agent attatchments. I found a remote of some sort in my pocket. This remote... I groan and clutch my head. Something pounded angrily against the back of my skull.

Everything wavered. And I fell.

* * *

I felt... funny. I was passing through layers of water. At least, that's what it felt like.

"Good. Mwah!" Isabella's voice echoed all around me.

"So you figured out your pet is a secret agent- I don't want your pamphlet!" I heard myself say.

"Hey, I got a one. Pick a Doofopoly instruction card."

"Fix the machine." Said a very squeaky voice.

"I use agression to mask my insecurity."

"I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

"You can, but it'd just be platyp."

"It's a Robot Riot!"

"Look, self-destruct button."

"Out of the way. Platyposterior coming through."

**"Welcome Phineas." **I found my feet on a solid surface of some kind. **"Calm yourself. I don't bite. Much. Eheheheh." **I slowly stumble in the direction of the voice. I open into a clearing. A boy, a little older than me, stood there. A sword of pure darkness clutched in his hands. He held it out, though it was shaking slightly.

"Impossible. You can't revive twice." The boy said, his black hair flowing. He glanced in my direction. I gasped as I saw deep black eyes, with small red pupils.

"Wrong. You've killed me. But I refuse to stay dead." A new voice snarled. A rotting hand stuck out of the ground and grabbed Akuma's ankle.

"Stay dead!" The pale boy cried, and brought the sword down and through the soil. A loud piercing screech filled the air. I had to cover my ears as a great eruption of white came from where the sword had impacted. "Stay dead." He whispered. He fell to his feet. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I just wanted to protect her. I just wanted..." Deep red tears flowed down his face. I reach out instinctively, trying to put a hand on his shoulder. It went through. I just stared.

"Honey!" A girl's voice cut through the night. I instinctively jumped out of the way. A girl ran from the trees. She looked into his eyes. "Honey... are you okay?"

"I'm fine darling. It's just... *sniff* I never meant for this." He said quietly. "I never meant for this to happen to our family." He said quietly, putting a hand on the girl's bulging stomach. She giggled.

"What should we name her?" She asked.

"How about Melody?" He said smiling, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Melody!" She replied, smacking him in the back of the head. He just laughed. "You just suggested that to piss me off!" She jumped on him and the two playfully wrestled. I watched, intrigued. Suddenly, the boy stopped and pulled the girl closer and layed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too." She replied. The scene turned black. And the last word echoed as if it was said in a cave. "Forever."

"What are you doing here?" I gasp. And turn. A small ball of gas floated there. Black eyes, red pupils. Staring. "How'd you get here?"

"I-I don't know." I reply, backing away slowly. He stared at me. "You need to get there. Stop the bomb. Stop the bomb. Stop apocalypse. St-" He froze, and the eyes widened. "No. I'm not ready. I'm not ready. He will destroy everything!" He disappeared. "Apocalypse!" He cried. And it was silent. And dark.

"Phineas." I know that voice. I turn. And gasp. I was looking at two large circular T.V. screens.

"Please stop crying Isabella." Vanessa said, looking into the floating screen. It was wierd, because the screens magnified her, her image huge. "We'll get out of here."

"I'm worried about Phineas." I heard Isabella whimper.

"Yeah, well. We all know how much you like Phin, but he'll be fine. He can take care of himself. And chances are Ferb's there too."

"*Sniff* Yeah. But I was just about to tell him. Tell him that I-" The screens filled with static.

"What? You were going to tell me what? Isabella!"

"She can't hear you." I slowly turn. A small jar, glass sat upon a pillar thirty feet up. Little red eyes glowed from within. "No one can hear you now."

"Wh-who are you?" I ask.

"I am the defeated. The dead. The person who gave his all for the one he loved. And therefore lost it all. But you can call me Kaiman." The ball of green gas floated in the container.

"Hi... Kaiman. I'm-"

"Phineas Flynn. I know of his plans. But you do not. I have summoned you here. To witness the past so in order to remake the future. I have spent the last of my energy trying to escape. And I am afraid that I won't make it much longer. So heed my warning now. He will release Apocalypse upon the Tri-state area. You must stop him! At all costs! The bomb! The bomb will-" Everything shimmered, and disappeared.

"Phineas! Wake up!" I jolted awake. "This is no time for napping!" Dr. D said, getting me to my feet. "We've gotta go!"


	15. Almost there

**Smiles**

**"I've waited long enough. The bomb. Finish it!" **Akuma screeched.

"What's your deal with this bomb anyway? I took a break. Big deal."

**"Phineas just unknowingly projected his soul into my secret area! He had a conversation with someone that could have ruined everything!"**

"Your petty squabbles means nothing to me. For as far as I'm concerned, I have no motivation in working on it." Akuma's eyes narrowed, and he floated right through my body. It felt like my insides turned to ice water.

**"There's your motivation." **

"F-F-Fine. I'll be done in ten m-m-minutes."

* * *

**Phineas**

"I have managed to concoct weapons, but they aren't very good." I hand them back the makeshift weapons. Dr. D's hair dryer now super-heats air and fires it at 200 psi. That is pounds per square inch. Dr. D smiled widely and tested it out. He cried as he was blown off his feet.

"It's got a kick to it, Phin." He said from the floor. "Nice."

"For Stacy, an upgraded phone... not sure what can be used as a weapon, but it allows a person to teleport." I hand the phone over to Stacy.

"Sweet." She replied, taking the phone.

"And as for Lily... it's already pretty weaponized. Sorry." I hand back the hat.

"You can't exactly do any better than that. Carl is great at what he does." Lily replied, putting the hat back on her head. "But what about you guys?"

"Well, Ferb is... Ferb."

"Enough said. What about you?" Lily asked.

"I have this remote. I'm not sure what it does, but I'll be fine. I can handle myself" I reply. It was a lie. And I could feel myself scratching my left ear. It's what I did when I lied. We continued on up. I was deep in thought. What did Isabella want to tell me? What was it that everyone else knew? And Thaddeus... my train of thought was interrupted when I walked into something painfully solid. I rub my nose. I ran into a door.

"Hey Phin. You need to open the door first." Dr. D said from the back of the line.

"Thanks for the input Mr. Self Destruct Button." I replied. He sighed.

"Kids today. No respect." Was Dr. D's reply. I laughed, and opened the door. And gasp. The hallway was twisted, and went upside down in places. It reminded me of a stretched out slinky. "W-ow. Roger really know how to decorate a place." We all began walking in the room.

"So, we know what we do when we get to wherever they're holding the captives, right?" I ask.

"Can you say that again, just without all the w's?" Dr. D asked.

"So, e kno hat e do hen e get to herever they're holding the captives, right?" I reply.

"Don't you sass me!" Doof replied. He suddenly stopped and hopped on one foot, holding his right knee to his chest. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for it." I relpy, and took a step forward. Immediately, a burning sensation started at my waist and I jumped back, only for the sensation to appear in the back of my skull. "OW!" I yell. Ferb grabbed me, holding me still. Lily pulled out a spray bottle, shook it twice, and sprayed a white mist out. I gasp as red lines appear all around us. Lasers.

"How did we make it through that?" Ferb asked, gesturing towards the entrance. There was a web of lasers their too. And then I gasp. The door... it was... on the ceiling. No... we were on the ceiling. The slinky like structure... somehow allowed us to defy gravity. I blinked twice. I reached up, plucked a hair from my head. I let it fall. Downwards.

"So, we're on the ceiling of a hallway decked with lasers and... who knows what else." I mumble.

"Follow me. And do as I do." Lily said quietly. She jumped over a low hanging laser, backflipped through a small opening in the lasers after, and landed in the middle of a patch of ground that was relatively laser free. Ferb followed, stepping over the laser, slipping between the two lasers that Lily had passed through, and landed on his head next to Lily. He gave a thumbs up.

"Well, no time like the present." I say quietly. I jump the first laser, landing on my nose. I fall through the other two lasers and almost landed on a laser. I sigh.

"W-Wait for me!" Dr. D yelled. He easily stepped over the first laser. He stood there, wobbling on one foot. He stared at the two in front of him. He slowly inched through, getting burned five times before falling in a heap on the floor. Stacy glanced at us. And shook her head.

"I won't make it." She said.

"If I can do it, you can do it!" Dr. D yelled. Stacy shook her head again.

"Didn't you see my tryouts for gymnastics?" I wince. Ooooh yeah. Candace dragged Stacy along when she thought she heard Jeremy say he liked girls who were flexible. As it turns out, it was the other kind of flexible that he meant. Neither girl made it through the first bit of the tryouts. But Stacey was far worse. And she didn't exactly have the best balance either.

"Alright. Just stay there. When we rescue everyone we'll turn the lasers off!" I yell, as we somehow managed to get to the end without injury. Except Dr. D. He was rolling on the floor, putting out the fire on his lab coat.

"I decided I hate lasers." He said when he finally put the fire out. The four of us walked in silence. We reached the door, and after a moment's hesitation, opened it. It was a very empty looking room. There was a bright light coming from above, forcing me to shield my eyes. Why was this place so bright when every other place was so dark? It did not take me long to figure it out. There was no roof here. I wonder why.

"Wonder what type of booby traps are here." Lily said quietly. Dr. D snickered.

"You said booby." He snickered.

"Grow up Heinz." Lily replied.

"Odd. We didn't see this from outside." Ferb muttered. I picked up a burning piece of wood.

"This must have been made after we entered." I whisper.

"Are you saying someone was expecting us?" Dr. D asked. A green light came over us.

"No Heinz. This light means we get a free toaster." Lily replied sarcastically. The four of us was slowly pulled towards the still burning hole in the roof. And land on the floor somewhere. I glance around.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Aaaaah, if it isn't the annoying one, the silent one, and Sock-man." A voice said from beyond the dramatic lighting. I gasp as Mitch slowly walked out of the shadows, clapping slowly. An army of robots hovered just beyond the light, mechanical eyes shining in the darkness.

"Mitch? What are you doing here? I thought Meap arrested you?" I asked.

"No jail can contain me!" He yelled.

"This Smiles kid busted you out, didn't he." Mitch faltered.

"Yes. But that is besides the point!" He yelled. "Robots. Destroy them!" Unfortunately, the rest was a bit of a blur for me. I woke up suddenly, to Dr. D shaking me and yelling something.

"Phineas! Phineas!" He yelled. I tried to focus on him, but it was like he was underwater. "Come on kid."

"Remind me to never make you mad." I heard Lily mumble in the corner, looking at something. I glance in that direction. There was the mangled corpses of robots, fire burning all around the ship. And Mitch was laying in the middle of it all, a swollen eye and a bloody lip, his mechanical suit twitching on the ground a few feet from Mitch.

"Not bad... kid. But... I still have one *cough cough*" A large amount of blood splattered the ground from his mouth. "More trick up my sleeve." His shaking hand reached into his malfunctioning suit, and produced a small pistol looking device. I couldn't move as he fired, a streak of red energy blasted from the end. It missed my head by a few feet, and clipped the feul tank. Luckily, it didn't explode. But it did begin leaking oil. The oil quickly spred across the ground, and lit. Seperating us from Mitch. Mitch just stared forward from the ground. And his head hit the floor.

"Come on Phineas." Dr. D said, grabbing my arm. In his other hand, he scooped up Lily. He jumped out. Behind us the ship blew up loudly, causing metal to fall down around City Hall. Lily scrambled with something on her hat, trying to find something. A smile spread across her maw, and pulled a cord. A Parachute unloaded, and we began to drift down slower.

"The Major forgot to take away the Emergency Agents' parachutes." She said happily. Though I did not quite understand any of that. I glanced down and... I felt my lunch leave me. I watched as the green slop fell earthward. I didn't see where it landed. I could see an airplane about a thousand feet away, slightly above our current altitude. I felt dizzy. And my now empty stomach grumbled in irritation. But the slight breeze rocking us... my eyelids felt heavy... and I drifted off.

* * *

**Smiles**

"F-F-F-Finished." I chatter. Akuma fazed through my body one last time. I leaned over and completed the programming. Twenty five minutes till it blows. Yes... that should be plenty. I returned to welding.

* * *

**Phineas**

We landed roughly back where we started. The room with no ceiling. I staggered to my feet.

"Come on. It can't be much longer." I say quietly and began to trudge onwards.

"Phineas. No more." Dr. D said quietly. "We're exhausted. Physically and mentally. Can't we rest?"

"We're almost there! I can feel it!" I reply. It was almost like I was right there. I could feel it. Like I was standing in front of those odd screens once again.

"Phineas. I try to take over the Tri-State Area everyday. So I know what I'm saying when I say that the device would probably end up blowing up in his face." Dr. D said quietly.

"Blow up in his face... blow up in his- Oh gosh I'm so stupid!" I yell. It all suddenly made sense. "That's why he didn't blow the bomb up! Because it simply won't! Something went wong! The bomb wouldn't explode! It won't explode! So he must be fixing it! We need to go before he fixes it!" I grab Dr. D and begin pulling him to the door at the end of the room.

"Alright! Slow down! I'm not as young as I used to be!" He replied. We all walked into the room. It looked like someone had taken out the floor above us... and the one above that... and above that... and above that... and above that... and... hey! Were those elevators? I begin walking towards the shining steel doors.

"Not so fast!" I heard Dr. D yell. I turn to look at him.

"Why?" I ask in confusion.

"I didn't say anything." He replied.

"Then it must have been someone that sounded exactly like you." Ferb said cockily. A shadow formed around me. Frowning in counfusion, I step out of that shadow... and into another one. Curious, I look up. And scream. I scramble away from the falling robots.

"Hahahah! Smiles needs a little more time, so no one is getting past, The Regurgitator!" The Regurgitator frowned, and began messing with something on his wrist. "Dead battery." He muttered. "Hey Heinz. You don't happen to have any batteries on you?" He asked and what looked like Dr. D in the other robot shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry." The man with the eye patch said.

"Darn it all. Fine. No dramatic music. But I'm still gonna make sure none of you will reach the top floor!" The Regurgitator yelled. Eye Patch slapped him in the back of the robot.

"You fool! Don't tell them where it is!" Dr. D with an eye patch snarled.

"Go! I can take... me." Dr. D whispered in my ear. He ran for the robot, catching the attention of the other Dr. D.

"Yeah. Big deal. Regurgitator. Ha!" She pulls a string on her fedora, and little steel teeth poke out of the brim. They begin circling and making a whirring noise.

"Well... let's go." Ferb said quietly, and pulled the two of us over to the elevators. He pressed the top button. We stood there, bottom floor as the elevator doors closed. The elevator music was happy-go-lucky and cheerful... something I did not feel at the moment. The doors of the elevator suddenly changed, and showed the purple eyes of a certain villain.

"Hahahahah! Well done Fletcher. I'm quite surprised you made it at all." Smiles laughed.

"So, you go by Smiles now, huh?" Ferb asked, crossing his arms.

"Indeed I do. Indeed. And I'm going to be all smiles when the bomb blows in fifteen minutes." A grin passed his face.

"You won't be able to outrun it Smiles." Ferb said, looking at him oddly. "Why are you doing this?"

"You should know." Smiles said, scowling. "You should know." The elevator doors were doors again, and the image was gone. It looked like the final battle was ahead.

* * *

**Yes! Next chapter Ferb and Phineas vs. the dasterdly kidnapping boy, Smiles! Bet you can't wait now~**


	16. Mad, mad Mr Smiles

**Lichylichy: I should be doing other stories. But I want to finish this one. And get my mind off of a scary, scary game.**

**Adyson: That face.**

**Doof: Those eyes.**

**Doof & Adyson: I'm never playing another Sega game again.**

**Lichylichy: They sort of watched with me.**

**ATTENTION! Today is September 26. What is today? Everyone celebrate! It is someone's birthday! Hi Kitty in Boots*. This chapter is dedicated to you for your birthday. I wish I had something better, but... ;-; I cannot. **

* * *

**Smiles**

Appearance. Appearance is everything. I ruffle up my hair a little more. I liked it more purple. I messed with my shirt, trying to get the wrinkles out of it.

"How do I look?" I ask.

**"Like an idiot. What are you doing?"** Akuma asked.

"Adjusting my appearance." I replied.

**"You're more picky then a banshee." **Akuma replied, rolling his eyes.

"What do you know? You're a ball of gas." I glance back at him. He narrows his eyes in disgust, and floated away. The elevator dinged loudly. They were five floors under. I tried smiling wickedly. That wouldn't scare a kitten. Come on. There! Now that was scary. I felt my body being raised by my head, and place me gently in the cockpit of my invention. I did one check of my breath. I was evil, but I wasn't some jock. Eeew. I take a quick mint. Check. Good. I crack my knuckles. Alright. The elevator doors opened widely.

What? No one in there? I peek inside. Nope. No one. I step fully in, feeling the walls. What was going on. I heard something heavy fall next to me. I turn and gasp as I see Ferb. He hit all the buttons at once. I jump at him, and slam straight into a wall. Something lands on me, probably the pointed head boy. I scramble to my feet and look around. This time the ceiling to. I glance at the doors. Just as they closed. Damn.

* * *

**Phineas**

"Alright Ferb. Now what should we do?"

"Find the captives." He replied simply.

"Alright." I reply. I walk along the wall. There are many, many doors leading from the room. None labeled. Dang it! Sorry, I didn't mean to get all street on you. Waaaait... who am I talking to? Oh wonderful. I'm talking to myself. I'm turning into Dr. D! Dear Lord no!

"Again!" A door shuddered a few feet away. "Again!" The door shakes again. "Once more!" I listen just next to the door. I heard Isabella and the voice of that girl that fell on the Sunbeater back in Japan... the one Ferb knew... what was her name? Veronica? No. Veneesla?* No. Vanessa! That's it. I listen closely.

"Well... I've tried hooking back up with Johnny. Ferb told me that if you love someone you got to meet them halfway. But..." She sighed heavily. "I am not going to play second fiddle to a videogame. He can have it if he wants it! But I left. I wish there was someone more... caring. I tried dating this boy called Monty but... I don't know. He's the son of dad's enemy, which means he is a good guy but... he's too... goodie goodie. I just... want a guy who is the perfect balance of nice guy and rebel. Thanks for letting me let that out. What about you?"

"Well... as I told you, Phineas seems oblivious to me still. The only thing that keeps me going is what Amanda, Candace's child from the future, said at the end of a huge paradoxical adventure."

"And what's that?" Vanessa asked.

"She said I looked like Aunt Isabella." I heard her say.

"Aunt Isabella, eh? So that means you'll marry Phineas."

"Or maybe Candace is right and I'll end up with Ferb. Nothing wrong with him but... I suppose I just really like Phineas." What Isabella likes me? Why didn't she tell me? She could have even hinted. I mean, why wouldn't she.

"Hey Phineas. Will you go to the Falling Stars Girl Choice Dance with me?" Huh? Was that?

"Romantic dinner for two, in smoothie form." Isabella said that...

"That isn't the Phineas that I fell- into this situation with." Into... that doesn't sound right. It hit me like a ton of bricks.

"That isn't the Phineas that I fell-" The memory Isabella started.

"In love with." I finish quietly. I stumble backwards quietly. "Hello?" I yell.

"Phineas? Phineas we're in here!" Isabella cried. I walk up to the door.

"Ferb! Bring the tools!" I yell. Ferb immediately ran over and began unscrewing the door off its hinges. We both grabbed the metal door and pulled, sending it falling to the ground. I glance in. "Isabella! What happened to your hair?" She immediately burst into tears. Oops. "I mean... we can fix it with a few hours in the hair stimulation machine." Oh gosh. Smooth move. I was about to help Isabella out when I heard a happy ding! I glance behind me.

"FLETCHER!" Smiles screeched. He pulled a knife from his pocket and pointed it at Ferb. "This time you DIE!"

* * *

**Candace**

"I'm telling you mom!" I tried to convince her. "Phineas and Ferb are not doing anything in the backyard!" I try hard to keep her from going out.

"Come on Candace. I heard something back there." Mom said, trying to get past me. The one time I try to keep mom out of the yard... She finally pushed me out of the way and opened the door to the yard. I gulped. "Guess it was nothing."

I glanced out. And sighed. A hologram. I put my hand through the ground. I'm just glad that mom didn't investigate.

* * *

**Phineas**

I gasped as all of a sudden the ground shuddered, a great metal hand broke through the ground and clutched the side of the new hole.

"I have had enough! From now on I'm going to be the top dog and YOU can be the one that can do five hundred push ups a day in Smiles Away Reformatory School!" He lunged at Ferb, while another metal hand broke free of the ground. Ferb grabbed Smiles by the wrists and tossed him over his shoulder. Smiles hit the wall feet first, and used it to jump back at Ferb. Ferb ducked, grabbing Smiles by his legs and began to throw him away from him, but Smiles landed on the ground on his hands, and lifted Ferb off the ground and tossed him into the adjacent wall. Meanwhile, however, the hands pulled a giant robot out of the ground, a brick-like torso and three spider like legs.

"What is that?" I ask. I gasp as the top opens up, launching a cherry red helmet out, pistons pumping. Smiles caught it in his hand and placed it over his head. His eyes became fogged over a lavender color, and his eyes began to spin slowly.

"Let's see how you handle now Fletcher."

* * *

*** She's got one story for Puss in Boots.**

***Veneesla is an awesome auhor on site. Check her out!**


	17. Renewed Memories, Victory At Last!

Smiles flew through the air, held up by the wires coming out of the top of his helmet.

"Well well well Fletcher! You haven't changed a bit" The villain smirkd. He kicked Phineas right in his jaw, sending him flying. Ferb tried to run out to help him, but the robot slammed a fist down, blocking his path. Smiles flipped over his robot. The two were now back to back, Smiles facing Ferb and the robot with Phineas. "You still have the same empty expression as that day."

"And you haven't changed either." Ferb snarled back.

"I beg your pardon!" Smiles cackled. "But I have changed very much." He pulled out a knife, stained red. "Let's see how much you remember." He lunged forward, aiming for the british boy's throat. Ferb leaned back, landing on all fours, Smiles passing above him harmlessly. The insane boy landed hands first and quickly flipped to his feet. He lunged for Ferb, grabbing him and putting a fist to the side of Ferb's head. "My knife!" He cried. The knife was still stuck in the ground after his flip.

Ferb punched the younger kid, sending him reeling back a few feet.

"Silent as ever, eh Fletcher?" Smiles rubbed away the blood forming under hs nose.

* * *

Phineas was not fairing much better. He was dodging the robot's swings and doing a faily good job of it. Isabella was over on the wall, sighing contently.

'He is fighting a giant robot for me.' She thought. The robot stopped suddenly. A part popped out on the top and a red laser grid scanned the area. It stopped on Isabella.

"Name: Isabella. Status: Infatuated." It groaned in a deep metallic voice. A small hand came out the front and grabbed the girl, holding her above its head. "Don't move or I drop her."

Phineas immediately stopped. What does he do? He couldn't save her without the robot stopping him. He slumps down, about to admit defeat when his hand his something hard and metal in his pocket. Confused, he pulled out that odd remote. The robot recoiled in shock.

"K-Keep that away from me!" It yelled, stepping back a little. Curious, he pointed the remote at the creature and twisted the crank. A portal appeared, half inside the creature, half out. Phineas pressed the button and the portal became wilder, sucking at the air around it. Small chunks of the robot flew into its center. The robot groaned and sputtered. It fell over with a mighty crash, caving the floor in slightly.

Isabella fell. She knew it was over. She closed her eyes and waited for the ground to come and end her short life. She felt something heavy hit her, and she went flying, the thing wrapped around her. She hits the ground, landing on top of it. Isabella gasped in surprise as she began to tumble. When the spinning stopped she opened an eye. She gasped as she realized she was lying lengthwise on Phineas.

"Isabella are you o-" He stopped as he realized his lips were a hair's breadth from his. She blushed and began to get up.

"Sorry Phineas..." His hands strengthened their grasp on her arm. She pulls slightly and looks at him. "What are y-" But Phineas interrupted her by pulling her close and kissing her. Her cheeks glowed crimson, as did his. He slowly pulled back and looked in her crystal blue eyes.

"I love you Isabella." Phineas said quietly. Isabella just stared. Her mind was a whir of thought.

'Phineas Flynn... loves me... the boy of my dreams... said that he loves me... Phineas...' It seemed to click in her head. 'PHINEAS LOVES ME!' She grabbed the sides of his triangular head and kissed him. A great flash appeared in both their heads.

"Isabella!" He heard a voice that was his, but not of his present.

"Hit it Carl!"

"Wait wait wait!" It all flew back into his mind. The other dimension, meeting Doofenshmirtz, and him kissing Isabella... or rather her kissing him... He gasped.

"Did you..." He started.

"... See that?" Isabella finished, just as bewildered. There moment was broken as Ferb cried out in pain. Smile had un him through with the knife.

"Take that Fletcher." The purple hair boy sneered.


	18. Death to Akuma and No More Bomb

**So... ummmmmmm... these first few paragraphs are... fairly gruesome... Don't read if you don't want to.**

* * *

Finally. My revenge has been exacted on the one who imprisoned me! Warm blood trickled down from my knife and stained my hands a bright red. A beautiful red. That was for it all Fletcher. You ruined my life. It is only fair that I take yours. I twisted the knife, receiving a scream from him. Satisfyingly loud.

"I always knew you were a killer Smiles." His hair was matted with his own blood as he said it. Beautiful. Red and Green. Christmas colors. No... Christmas reminds me of her too. The warm crackling fire. That delicous drink... thick and sort of like milk. What was it? Hot chocolate? No... it was more yellow. Mmmm... "I should have stopped you back then... then no one would have died." I snarl angry. How dare he!

"You should know by now that that was not me." I snarled.

"You killed her. She loved you and you killed her." I twisted the knife hard, enjoying his shreik.

"It wasn't my fault!" I snarl in reply

"It was!" Twist and shreik.

"It wasn't!" I hiss once more

"You killed my mother!" Twist hard and this time he only had enough energy to sob.

"I didn't! It was an accident!" My rage just kept growing. How dare he! How dare he!

"You killed Andrea Fletcher."

"I didn't kill mom!"

"You killed her..."

"I didn't!" Rage seethed throughout me.

"She took you in... and you killed her..." Rage filled me. The knife needed to be pushed in deeper. Deeper! Until he regrets what he's done!

"Take that back!" Deeper. I could feel the flesh on my fingertips. My rage and sadness consumed me as I felt two people pull me off Ferb. I couldn't hold it back. I began to cry. "Take it back! T-Take it back! I didn't! I didn't kill her! I did not kill Angeline Fletcher!"

* * *

**Phineas**

Of all the things I thought he would do, as Perry and Mayor Doofenshmirtz pulled the kidnapper off of Ferb, was cry. I felt the urge to hug him. But then I remembered he stabbed my brother and kidnapped my best friend.

"You're going to jail for a long time." Mayor Doofenshmirtz said, placing cuffs on him. Perry, slightly upset that the mayor took his cuffs, chattered angrily. "What? You expect me to carry around hand cuffs everywhere?"

Perry sighed and rolled his eyes. However, in doing so, he noticed me. His eyes widen and he automatically drops to four legs, his hat whipped off his head and replaced in his fur. He chattered, now cross eyed. I cross my arms, not buying it.

"I remember." I state simply. He gave a weak attempt at a smile. He slowly stood up and replaced his hat. He looked up at me with slight fear. "Calm down. It's okay Agent P." I kneel down and hug my pet. I can feel him hug me back.

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"** _A loud shreik filled the air as a large ball of blood red gas steamed out of the robot. Black eyes and red pupils flashed dangerously. **"YOU! YOU FOOL! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED YOU!"**

"Akuma!" Smiles cried in fear

"Akuma?" I asked, confused

**"That's right!" **Akuma hissed. He turned back to the robot and pressed against a big red button on the side. The head popped open, forehead pushed outward as a short column appeared under it. A timer. Starting to count down from 3:00:00 **"And now my revenge is final! GWAHAHAHAHAH!" **

"Phineas, what is that?" Isabella asked

"That, dear girl" Smiles answered instead "Is one of the most efficient bombs in the world. 200 square mile radius. Instantly kills and destroys everything in its path. Not even foundation and diamonds and heck, not even the roaches will remain intact" I could not let this happen, so I ran over to the bomb.

I didn't have anything to open it! I looked around for something to use, anything. There was a loud ping as a knife was struck accurately in the small door. Smiles had cut through his handcuffs. "Use that" Perry and Roger took him by his elbows

Using Smiles's knife, I pry open the bomb and look inside. I pale at the sight. This could not even be HUMAN technology inside! I sigh in frustration. I try to diffuse it but...

After two minutes of trying to diffuse it ends badly. I sigh. There was no way I was going to diffuse this in time. I am almost in tears when I realize. If I can't stop the explosion, I would have to move it. I bite my lip. Ferb was the one who was good with tools, not me. But... I have no choice... I grab Ferb's toolbox and swallow dryly. Ferb was the man of action. I just drew up the plans, really. But... I may be able to... I reach inside and begin to work on the interior of the robot.

It suddenly stood up. 00:00:58:23. A large rocket came out of its back. It bent over and smoke began to pour from the back of it 00:00:46:51. It took off, breaking a hole in the side of the building. 00:00:35:23 It was high in the sky and climbing higher. But it would not be high enough... 00:00:22:48... the robot was now just a speck... 00:00:05:12 Akuma let out an angry screec... 00:00:00:05 There was a soft giggle, followed by a huge explosion of violet and darkness...

Akuma exploded in a burst of black-purple spheres. I could not believe it... we... we won

* * *

**Please excuse me. I have been utterly swamped. I will try to finish to the best of my abilities**


End file.
